


Hands On: Life

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Alternate Timelines [8]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Monster Heat, Relationship Issues, Unrequited Love, a good surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Love really can be complicated, most especially when it comes to loving someone who is a clone of someone else and lacks the basic filters society usually teaches...
Relationships: Frisk/Sans, Gaster/Spot, Jero/Sarah, Papyrus/Asriel, Sarah/Gaster, Undyne/Alphys
Series: Alternate Timelines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854064
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk glanced up towards Sans as he came downstairs as she didn’t have to look at Sarah to see that she was clearly upset. Sans could tell as he walked past Sarah that she was... definitely not in a good mood. Well... one problem at a time here. He went into the kitchen.

“heya g.” 

“Hey Sans. What would you like for breakfast?” He tried to act cool, calm and collected.

“some bacon and eggs would be nice, heard from the princess that something happened. and i can tell you aren’t the only one who’s sour today.”

“Coming up. Well, I can’t blame Sarah. We basically been told by Spot since we are the rejects that we belong to each other.” 

“ouch.” 

“Oh it gets better. She told us we are homebodies, no personality and because I was attracted to her that I would throw myself onto Sarah.”  Sans sighs a little.

“wow, that’s a lot of mud to sling for being here only a day. i did get a text from dad warning me that she was... child-like but i didn’t expect that sort of thing...” 

“I don’t get it. I thought I treated her nicely. I thought I was doing decent with my attitude. I mean I am not perfect by no means but… damn… that hurt.” 

“and you are. no one is perfect, but you shouldn’t believe what spot says. the best way i can put it is.... spot is like a three year old stuck in an adult body... she has knowledge of certain things, but it’s very limited. to the point that she doesn’t understand at all how to function as a citizen, let alone as an adult.” 

“I still can’t believe I was even attracted to her. I feel so dim.” 

“i don’t blame you for being attracted, i’m not dead yet myself, i just don’t happen to think with my magic before my mind. i’m not saying you did either, don’t get me wrong, but you’re still young yet, you’re barely as old as i am and probably only a little less experienced in such matters. so you’re bound to make a few mistakes along the way as you discover what it is you want in a partner.” 

“All I knows is. I don’t want either one. I can’t stand the looks now.” 

“consider who they are as monsters, their personality.... that will tell you a lot about what you don’t want and what you can’t stand.” 

“No, then I will be doing just as she said. I would be going through with being with the reject. I am tired of getting the short end of the stick here Sans.” 

“g. assessing what you do and don’t like in another isn’t going with one or the other, it’s figuring out what you want so that when you  _ do _ meet the partner you want, you’ll recognize those qualities. i’m not saying you have to be with either of those girls, just that you should consider what kind of mate you are after.” 

“Fine but I am telling at this moment. Both of them disgust me.” 

“fair enough, i don’t think either likes you like that anyway so it’s not going to be an issue, just try to be civil.” 

“Fine, I can be civil with Sarah just to help her to point a and to point b but if Spot makes a comment like that again… I deserve some respect.” 

“tell her off then. look, you might be servin’ julia but under no circumstances does that mean you are to take abuse from anyone. you are perfectly capable and within your right to speak up, just try to be tactful when you do so. i would rather not hear either of you tossing about obscenities at one another over any dispute.” 

“I been trying hard. I mean…” He gives Sans his breakfast.

“here’s an idea... if you really wanna insult her... i’ve got a book on plenty of old time insults that would go right over Julia’s head... but their meaning is pretty clear to anyone else with half a brain.” 

“I feel so stupid to ask this, but damn it here goes… I thought Spot might been the one because we can have fun. I don’t want a smart chick I want one who understands me for me.” 

“what you mean is you don’t want a bookworm, but you want someone who can communicate well with you. i get it and while that’s not a question, i understand what you were going for. believe me... between you and me... frisk isn’t on the same intellectual level i am and probably never will be, but i’m okay with that because she gets me. that’s what you’re saying.” 

“Yeah, but she is pretty witty though.” 

“that’s part of what i liked about her. you know i’m always tossing out jokes... her first words to me were a pun. out of probably a few  _ thousand _ women... monsters and humans, who tried approaching me... none of them succeeded, everything from airhead models to some of the most brilliant human minds... but in the end... it was frisk’s sense of humor that caught my attention. no one else. that’s why i understand what you’re getting at probably more than anyone.” 

“At this point, I haven’t found my Frisk so I am going to deal with it.” 

“you’re also still just a pup. don’t stress on anything okay? you’ve got plenty of time to find the one... and along the way, find some new friends. you never know who is going to introduce you to someone.” 

“You dated a lot?” 

“actually, frisk was my first date.... alphys tried setting me up on countless blind dates over the time we knew each other, she and i were childhood friends. i think she even had a crush on me at one point but that didn’t last long. point is... if alphys hadn’t become friends with frisk, there wasn’t likely a chance we would have met. al was the one who got us together because she bought frisk a trip to a spa i just happened to be at.” 

“That was nice. I could use a vacation.” 

“talk to dad then, he’s been running a spa for a couple months now. he had it set up before the wedding... if memory serves. it’s kinda small now, but i imagine he’ll have the one he wants in a month or two. he’s got to get the place built first. last i knew he’d just recently bought up some land.” 

“I really don’t want to talk to him. No offense.” 

“i don’t blame you, but i think he could help you with that and i don’t mean that he’d do it personally.” 

“I think burning off my fur would be more fun than talking to the monster who slept with my-...” 

“possibly, but ya know... things aren’t what they seem with him.” 

“Don’t push me please. He won and right now I am tired. I have to make sure Julia is okay.” 

“fair enough, i’m sure the kiddo is fine without you. though i don’t personally think he ‘won’ anything unless it was a race to see who’d hop in with her first.” He growled at that as he slammed his fist onto the counter.

“okay, bad choice of words, but i think i made the point regardless. sorry.” With a strained tone he spoke slowly. 

“I never saw her like that. I may have wanted that one day… but I never would do that. I thought you would see me in a better light than THAT.” 

“i do, but you’ve been edgy which, unless i miss my mark, is the hint of heat and  _ those _ my friend, can be nasty motivators even when you don’t even plan such things.” 

“I am having it soon. I will have it alone again. I think… I will go take a walk.” 

“i’ll set up a small fridge in your room then to help. let me know later what you want in it.” 

“Just put raw meat. It will be fine.” 

“how much?” 

“10 steaks should last me the week.”

“anything to drink too?” 

“No…” He was trying to hold it together as he struggled to focus. 

“understood. see you later.” Sans wasn’t going to push his luck with the other, it wouldn’t do them any good anyway. He left nodding as Frisk entered into the room. Sans pulled out his phone and tapped it, flipping through various online stores and seeing where the best little fridge was.

“I can’t believe what I just heard. Gregory and Sarah shouldn’t feel that way.” 

“yup... and g is even more pissy about it than usual.” 

“He should be. I don’t blame him one bit if I heard that I would be so upset.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“not for the reasons you think. but yeah, was an interesting conversation in here too.” He tilted the phone so she could see what he was looking at.

“what do you think... black or white?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Why are you getting a fridge?” 

“it’s a mini fridge hun, and g is gonna need it.”

“For the heat?”

“mmhmmm.” 

“We will need to carry Sarah then since he won’t be able to. White is a good color.” 

“white it is. and i’m sure we can get spot to do that... when the two aren’t mad at each other.” 

“Spot started it though.” 

“didn’t say she didn’t. she put both those paws in her mouth with this one. dunno what dad sees in her.”  Frisk pulled out her new phone before saying what she was about to say and showed it via text.

Frisk: A easy screw?

“not his style. even if he was looking for something like that he coulda just found a co-worker who’d be willing... f-... well, it’s not like there is a lack of those who wouldn’t mind it. both from the science field and even just out there in the pond... so to speak. so again... why her?” 

“Call your father! I am tired of this game and it has been one day. I am pregnant and I shouldn’t have to deal with this stress and neither should you. If you don’t I will.” 

“okay, i’ll talk to him about it.” He was trying to keep calm himself, damn hormones.

“Today?” Frisk asked. 

“after i finish this food g was nice enough to cook for me while we had our chat.” 

“I feel like Spot is just trying to hurt Sarah for some reason.” 

“can’t imagine what that reason would be.” He says as he settles into the meal, he did think it over though, if his expression was anything to go by. He didn’t think that Spot had a reason to lash out at Sarah... and hadn’t it been her idea to carry the other one around? For them to both share a room and be friends? To even have Sarah here in the first place? The idea that Spot was trying to actually hurt Sarah was a hard one to work around... not impossible, just hard to consider.

“I mean… I don’t understand. Did Sarah say something? She just seemed so defeated and upset this morning.” 

“i dunno, maybe i should talk to her too.” 

“Are you sure? I think it would help but are you okay with it?” 

“frankly... after hearing from g what spot said... i want to strangle her... but i’m not unused to capping my emotional output... comes with the job. so i think i’ll live. though i’m re-thinking what i originally told spot.” Frisk kissed his cheek. 

“What did you tell her?” 

“mentioned i might have a job for her if she survived, but at this rate... that might be the worst decision ever. i don’t think i could do worse actually if i tried.” 

“Hey… you didn’t have her on the field right? So don’t go blaming yourself.” 

“i didn’t even tell her what it was, but still. she seemed promising, in the beginning.”

“She is literally a kid in a adult body.” 

“yup, didn’t notice that until recently. in comparison, sarah would be a better choice.”

“I think that is a possibility but just talk to them.” 

“i’ll ask her about it... kinda the way i did with spot.” He finished the eggs and followed it with a sip of fish sauce.... man was their kid weird with tastes or what?

“Sounds like a plan. Good luck.”

“thanks sweetheart.” He put the plate away and decided he should talk to Sarah first, his father could wait. That was a mess he didn’t want to dive skull first into anyway.  Sarah was trying to write something with her right hand and she was getting flustered as she was left handed. It was the report for the Dr. Cyd incident.

“hey. mind if i join you?” 

“Go ahead. Sorry I am trying to write and … well being left handed it is hard to write with my right.” 

“nah, no need to apologize, i get it. hard to ambidextrous. i’m not either. i’m left handed too.” 

“Hey left handed brains are always right!” Sarah laughed. 

“pfff, nice one.” 

“My mom used to tell me that people or monsters born left handed were born with no sin and the moment they commit their first sin that they become right handed.” 

“heh, that’s an interesting thing, but i am pretty sure science says otherwise. so, i kinda came over here to talk to you; wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Of course it kept me on the straight and narrow... It is … tough.” 

“yeah, it is... i know that better than anyone. i’m not exactly a clean soul myself. there’s been plenty of temptations, but you know, overcoming those things is what makes us who we are and helps us to... get along i guess.” 

“It is true. I hear that all the time.” 

“i heard a couple of things this morning... i didn’t particularly like both. though the one that was nice was about your profession in the field of science.” He’d read that earlier from his father in the near book of a text the other had sent on both her and Spot. It was helpful but also ridiculously long.

“About my work?”

“yeah. among other things.” 

“Years of service?” 

“that too. i was kind of wondering what you were going to do now. i mean, once you recover.” 

“I am not sure. If I recover I want to help others again. It is a endless cycle but I want to be able to break it. I watch others suffer and I just want to figure out how to help.” 

“and what if i told you that there might be a way you can actually help others... granted, it’s not a position of recognition. so no one would ever really know. it’s kinda too dangerous for them to.” 

“What is it? I just wanted my theory to get recognized for the value it was.” 

“it’s outside of the bounds of that theory of yours. it’s not about science... it’s about doing things... you might not necessarily like all the time... but you do so to keep others from suffering.” 

“Before you offer me whatever job it is… please let me see if I can fulfill those requirements. I don’t want to raise my hopes and it to be dashed because my foot doesn’t work.” 

“i wouldn’t be asking this if i didn’t think you’d be a good candidate. even frisk agreed that you could very well be good at it. though, it’s hard work for sure.” 

“I thrive under pressure. Once I had access to a full lab I was there 18 hours a day until I got my theory done and published. That was with my tumor. Okay… I think I tooted my horn a little too much there.” 

“heh, maybe, but that speaks of your potential. this job requires a very hard dedication.” 

“I think though… I need to just get better first. Spot kinda knocked me down a couple of pegs.” 

“yeah, i heard. let me be brutally honest here.... this job, if you accept it... what spot said... that’s going to seem like peanuts. because this is a thankless job. no one is going to like you for it except those who understand it.” 

“I heard insults before and it didn’t bother me. It was the fact it was like looking into a mirror and I was telling myself that. That is why it hurt so much.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“fair enough. i think we should talk about this a bit more... but not here. there’s too many ears in the walls.”

“True. though as much magic you have everywhere I am surprised that anyone can hear anyone. You put a lot of magic in this place.” 

“i had to. it had to stand up against asgore’s magic and i had to plan for every sort of scenario i could possibly think of... when you have a king trying to bust into your door and steal away the one soul that means the most to you.... yeah, you kinda put everything you can into it.” 

“Pfffttt… I am so sorry I didn’t mean to laugh but… I had a funny thought or image… You ever played Donkey Kong the original with Mario?” 

“never got into video games, but i’ve seen the character.” 

“Well there is a classic game where Mario is going up to the top of the puzzle to get the princess from the evil kong and I just imagined for a brief moment King Asgore as DK and you as Mario.” 

“you wouldn’t be wrong... over the last few years... he was like that. i kinda did have to rescue her. though not with that kinda ease honestly and i’m just lucky he didn’t send the entire guard after me trying to get her back... but he did try a number of things.” 

“Or flaming barrels.” 

“flaming barrels woulda been the least of my worries, especially since me being with frisk completely ruined his plans. he was trying to force her on his son and visa versa. yeah... that wasn’t going to happen even despite his measures to keep ‘em apart since they were young. but that’s a story for another time. i think there’s a different story you need to hear. let’s go into one of the rooms here.” He got up and then held out a hand to help her up. She took his hand.

“I am guessing you know a red soul then?” She followed with help from Sans.

“heh... yeah... i know  _ the _ red soul.” He replies as he helped her into the room, that was something he was going to keep to himself for now. It wasn’t something she’d need to know unless she actually got the job... then he’d trust her with it.

“I understand. Make sure they keep their identity safe. Monsters and humans will try to manipulate that soul. It is unfortunate that has to be that way but it seems others forget they are a normal being… well I hope. Pfffttt… you had to deal with me so normal is asking too much.”

“depends on what you call normal.” He replies as he helps her sit down on the bed before sitting a couple inches away himself, close enough to be heard normally by most, but not so close to make her uncomfortable as the door shut with a flick of one hand.

“perhaps you know the story, i’m about to tell... or maybe not. long ago isn’t just for fairytales and folklore. there was a time when kings and queens were the normal thing, even among humans. before there was much in the way of animosity just towards monsterkind... there were always battles. of course even the ancient tribes of monsters needed some way to protect their leaders.... the royal guard was born, but that wasn’t enough. as there were some monsters who could still easily get past such defenses.... so, one wise king took an advisor to him. a monster he trusted inexplicably. a monster... who had, at one time, saved his life. he asked a great deal of this monster... more than what was asked of even the captain of the royal guard. that monster..... avik... was the first to take up the mantel as Judge.” 

“You are offering me that position? I-I don’t know if I am worthy of such an opportunity. My morality scale and emotions…”

“like i said before. i wouldn’t put the offer to someone i didn’t think could do the job.” 

“I understand. I do ask if I do this task for the rest of my life to wait until I finish my recovery. I do not want to make my body worse by trying to go after those who may hurt me worse at this time.”

“it wouldn’t be official until after then anyway.” 

“I would be honored. I am willing to lay down my life for the royal family. Always have been when I offered my services to the royal army.”

“when you’re recovered, we’ll meet with the royals and i will introduce you to the red soul.”

“Would you help me with something?”

“sure.” 

“I was trying to write the report on two things Dr. Cyd and the report that this house is a good and safe place for Julia.”

“i’ll write the report for you and you can sign off on it. just so no one gets any ideas.”

“That would help me so much. I wanted to finish the reports so that no one would make huge waves.”

“i appreciate it and it’s a small thing really. let’s go back into the living room and you can dictate it.” 

“In all honesty I owe you and your father so much. I might be in a freezer still or be dusted because of my tumor. I am here because of both of you.” She offered her right hand to help get up.

“i’m kind of a big believer in karma. considering it’s in my magic. so it seems only right that after so much work and dedication, you be rewarded some way.” He said as he helped her up.

“Oh I can’t wait to run again. It is driving me crazy not to run.”

“yeah, i imagine so, but makes you appreciate it more eh?” 

“Well, I can only think of one benefit. No one asks me to do too much chores.” She laughed as they sat on the couch and she started to dictate the reports.

  
  
  


Spot was trying to contact Gaster. He hadn’t replied back to her text and she was being a little impatient. He had told her he had work that day.

Frisk/ Spot: Call Me PLEASE… I got lectured by Frisk how I was being rude… I wasn’t being rude I was being helpful.

When lunch rolled around there was finally an answer.

G: What did you say? 

Spot: Did you not read the text? Fine I will copy and paste hangs on…

Spot:FYI I get to keep Frisk’s phone she said sexting with it was a gross idea. Oh by the way tried to hook up Sarah with Gregory. I tried to tell them both that they are alike like for instance they are homebodies. I mean they are. They both complain and they both cause trouble. See perfect for each other. 

Spot: I mean they are perfect for each other I told them they have bad personalities and they complain too much. I mean Gregory is attracted to me and I pretty much rejected him and he and her would be perfect together.

Spot: I know you value truth over all and you know that is true. Sarah is obsessed and she will try to take you away. She should be with someone who is equally angry and rejected. They can be sad together or whatever. They deserve one another.

Spot was walking back and forth feeling anxious she didn’t like this feeling as it meant feeling something other then joy and who wants to experience that?

G: ... That explains a lot. 

Spot: Explains what? I don’t get it. Gaster please…. I am so confused.

G: Most don’t like being told things like that. However honest. They want others to list the good things about them, not the bad. So of course they’d be mad about it.

Spot: I swear Sarah and Gregory will be better if they found a way to relax! I mean I did and I feel 1 million times better.

  
  


“And there.” Sarah signed off on the paperwork. 

“Thank you Sans. That helped me so much. Once you mail that off it should clear you and Frisk of any charges and allows you to adopt her and get the insurance money that was set aside for her.”

“thanks.” 

“No problem. It is my job anyway so I kinda feel bad you had to suffer for my inability to work properly.”

“nah, not your fault the human government is screwy.” 

“Anyway, I think I will rest up. I am exhausted from what happened and paperwork is not a fun thing to do. I will just take a nap here if you don’t mind.”

“not at all, i’ll leave ya to it.” He left the room with the letters in hand and headed off to the post office to get them delivered. She settled into the couch and fell asleep.  Gregory arrived late, drunk as can be, and the heat was just starting to take hold. He stumbled into Sarah/ Spot’s room to confront Spot. It wasn’t like him to drink or to go into a room unexpectedly. Spot was currently playing dress up and was pretending to be Sarah. It was easy to do as she looked just like her. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi Gregory! How do I look?” Gregory’s anger disappeared taking in her beauty. It sucked to be in this deep. He tried to stand up straight and stumbled over to the bed. She went over to check on him.

“Are you tired? What is wrong?”

“I’m fine it is the heat. I need to go before I do something we both will hate me for.” Spot knew what the heat was and the pains it could be from the videos. Then she realized she could help relieve some of that “tension.”

“I could try to get Sarah here but she is really all about what is right and wrong. I mean technically speaking I should probably send you away but…” Gregory gave her a confused look as she leaned closer thinking about what to do.

“I mean if you want I can make you feel better. It would be helping right? As long as you realize this means nothing to me we can have sex.”  _ Shit this can’t be happening right now.  _ Gregory thought to himself. He prayed that Sans had some sort of magical alarm or something that would help him. It was hard to even think being this close to her. She pressed her lips against his and slowly drew him close. He didn’t want her like this it wasn’t the way he was raised to be. Gently, he pushed her away and with all of his will power left, forced himself outside of the room. The last thing he wanted to do was run into an innocent now. He treasured Julia like she was his baby sister and if he did something horrible because he couldn’t think straight he would hate himself forever. He did know that the halls had a sensor where if a monster was in heat that it would sound off and on cue they started to go off. It was something Frisk insisted that Sans had for Julia’s safety.

“What is going on?” Frisk said about to go to bed. She just stepped out of the shower. They didn’t move Sarah just yet because she was sleeping so soundly and Julia was getting her bedtime story read to her.

“stay here, i’ll be back.” Sans says to Julia, he hands her the book and heads out; sending a warning to Frisk through the bond to stay in a room. He headed for the hallway alarm that had been tripped. He sort of figured Gregory would be home.

“Stupid body…” Gregory was leaning against the wall next to Spot and Sarah’s door. He was so tempted to go back inside to fulfill his desires to have those urges go away. It didn’t help that Spot came out soon afterwards.

“Why did you go? I told you I was willing!”

“G-go a-away Spot. I am t-trying so hard not to d-do something that w-will end up....” 

“Pssshhh… you won’t do anything bad to me. I am trying to help. If you let me.”

“spot.” Sans says, there was a slight warning in his tone.

“What?” Spot asks as Gregory inches away slowly as Spot wonders why he was there.

“leave him be.” He says slowly, distracting her long enough for Gregory to slip to his room where he can not only lock the door, but the fridge Sans ordered was waiting for him, along with a case of water... just in case he got thirsty too. A slam of the door let him know he made it and Spot threw up her arms.

“I was trying to help him. He came to my room. I thought he needed my help.” 

“he didn’t want your help. being delusional and entering the wrong room during heat and being half drunk, from what i could tell, doesn’t mean he wanted your kinda of help and didn’t i tell you that kind of activity was against the rules here?” 

“Yes, but I thought this was different since I was helping him.” 

“no! no exceptions.”

“I can’t believe he pushed me off when I kissed him.”

“because he doesn’t want you. I figured that was clear.” 

“Wait, no I rejected him. He can’t reject me.” Spot didn’t understand what was going on.

“he just did. stay away from him and stop throwing yourself at the monsters that either come here or live here. capiche?” 

“I don’t throw myself at them. I just want to experiment totally different.” 

“experiment  _ outside _ of this house on your own time.” 

“Fine, I will. I guess I should go see how Sarah is doing since I can’t ask Gregory to get her for me.” Sans rolled his eye lights and headed back to his daughter’s room. This ‘kid’ was becoming a real pain in the patella.

“Dad, are you okay? You got blue all over your face.” 

“yeah, i’m fine, just the hormones actin’ up and making weird emotions again... now, where were we in the story?” 

“I like the blue. It is pretty on you dad. We were right here. I kept my finger on the spot.”  He chuckled a little, she was too cute; he picked up the book again and started where she had pointed to.

The next morning outside of Gregory’s room laid a note with Sans’ name written on it.  Sans almost didn’t notice, but he wasn’t exactly looking on the floor. Thing was, he’d stepped on it and that was when he found it.

“eh?” He unfolded the note.

  
  
  


Sans,

Thanks man. The water was a nice touch. I am sorry not good at notes and whatever. I appreciate what you did for me. I almost fucked up royally. Thanks for the fridge and meat. 

Gregory

He smiled a little and found a bit of paper and wrote the note then teleported the paper itself to just behind the door: 

no thanks needed, bud.

Gregory would discover that note later on in the day and would appreciate those kind words he received.

“Come on Sarah. You can talk to me now. PLEASE.” Spot begged as Sarah was creating the batter for the pancakes it was a job she could do while she sat down.

  
  


While those two were in the kitchen, Sans was in the living room with Julia, who was up a little early so they were working on a puzzle before breakfast. It was a color matching puzzle that Julia needed to complete by herself and the puzzle itself, once made, would be of a huge rainbow in a blue and white sky. 

“Uncle Papyrus said junior jumble is super hard. Is it true?” 

“well, just depends. i find crosswords to be more challenging. everyone has something that they have trouble with. i have a friend who can do both easily usually, but gets stuck with sudoku.” 

“Pfffttt.. sudoku is such a funny word.” Julia laughed as she put the puzzle together.

“heh, when you get older i’ll show you one and you can try it for yourself. it’s a bit of a challenging thing to do sometimes.... depending on how many tiles and numbers there are.”

“It sounds hard even pronouncing the name is hard.” 

“heh, can be. it’s an advanced puzzle so you don’t have to worry about it for now.” 

“Breakfast!” Sarah said loudly as Spot set out the juices.

“I mean. You should be nice as we need each other.” Spot tried to explain and Sarah turned to her and as patiently as she could says.

“There is going to be a child in this room. Do not talk about what happened last night with Gregory. Do not talk about Gaster. Do I make myself clear?”

“Only if you forgive me.” Spot replies back and Sarah sighs and nods. She was walking a little but still couldn’t hold too much weight.

“I think the other day Julia must have healed me a little but it must have worn off. It is a shame, I think I got spoiled by that day.” 

“I can do it again Sarah.” Julia said cheerfully as she came into the dining room area.

“Oh no, I am good. It just gives me something to look forward to. I tried to do what Gregory does with your breakfast… it is not as pretty I am afraid.” 

“So I covered it with whip cream.” Spot revealed the pancake with Sarah glancing at Spot in shock, not knowing she did that. It was a huge pile of whip cream on top of the pancake under the whip cream was a burnt bacon smile and scrambled egg eyes and a piece of hash brown for a nose. Julia’s eyes went wide.


	5. Chapter 5

“THIS IS AMAZING!” Julia smashed her face into the whip cream like it was a pie being slammed into her face, sending whip cream everywhere. Frisk glanced at the mess as she arrived at the table and got up to get a towel.

“Dad it is like the cartoons!” 

“so i see, very creative.” 

“I think it is messy.” Frisk said taking a towel and wiping Julia’s face clean.

“Aww mom I wanted to wear that all day!”

“That would be so cool! Oh we can be matching!” Spot says excitedly as she went over to Julia. She made a whip cream mustache and Julia laughed as Sarah sighed, unsure how to feel about it.

“Please don’t encourage that kind of behavior out of-“ Frisk was saying as a huge gob of whip cream got flung into her face by Julia.

“okay, no more of that. food is for eating, not playing with.” 

“Yeah. I just don’t want a food fight.” Frisk starts wiping off her face as she states the obvious.

“FOOD FIGHT!” Spot yells and begins throwing pancakes and other breakfast items. It was funny for Julia until she almost got smacked in the face with a plate. Gaster’s timing was spot on as he nabbed it before it made contact with his grand daughter with one hand even as another had popped up glowing green.

“Spot, I said NO food fights. Not that I want food fights.” Frisk sighed as she went over to Julia to see if she was okay. Sarah had a pancake on top of her head while Sans seemed to have received the least amount of damage stain wise due to his dodging skills while Gaster had summoned a hand to shield the child even though he’d gotten caught in the crossfire a bit himself.

“Thank you Gaster. I don’t know what I would do if Julia got severely hurt under my care.” 

“It wasn’t too bad mom. Dad would have protected me.” Sarah removed the pancake from her head and glanced at Gaster who had the plate in his hand.

“I guess you heard about our fast food, it is flying off the shelves… or in this case monster’s hands.” It was a lame joke but it broke the tension a little there as Frisk smiled a little. Sarah cursed herself a little for even saying anything as she knew she was just making a fool of herself. He didn’t want to know her so why would he even want to listen to her jokes.  _ The faster you lose these feelings for him the faster you can move onto better things like being the Judge. It is a title that she can’t take away from you and you will be able to serve the monster kingdom properly. _

“Another thing I can claim I did. Gaster, you should have been here earlier. We could have been a deadly duo throwing foods epically.” Spot pretended to toss the food again as she stood next to Gaster.

*I am not sure about that, while such things are fun I happen to respect the heads of household here.

Gaster briefly shot Sarah a sort of ‘thank you’ glance despite the situation.

“thanks dad.” While she hadn’t meant any harm by it, Sans was not happy with Spot.

“i’m going to add that to the list of things you cannot do around this house spot.” 

“Oh come on! That was fun! Wasn’t it Julia?”

“I thought it was fun!” Julia admitted as Frisk shot a glare towards Spot as Spot wrapped a arm around Gaster.

“So, handsome what brings you around?” Spot says with a huge smile. Julia got jealous of the attention her grandpa was getting and went between them and hugged his leg.

“His name is Gaster. Only I can call him grandpa and his name is not handsome either.” 

“I was just doing a simple flirt. I don’t think he minds being called handsome right.”

“Spot, stop. She is his granddaughter so please be respectful of that.” Sarah begged a little.

*You still have a lot to learn.

It was all he said before gently ruffling the hair of his grandchild with a smile for her.

“I am making a puzzle in the other room grandpa it is really colorful and pretty.” Julia was pretty proud of the puzzle.

*Is that so? How far along are you?

“Dad said about half ways. I don’t know why I can’t just jam the pieces together a little.”

*Because if you do that you will not be able to see the proper picture when you are done.

“But it would be done faster!” Julia said with a smirk.

*An incorrectly put together puzzle is not a done puzzle, simply a mess.

“I guess so. I think it is pretty still so I don’t mind working hard on it. Once I get it done it will be beautiful and I will show it to Fluffy once he gets back from the flu.”

“Flu? You mean the h-“ Sarah’s tail covered Spot’s mouth as she put a finger to her mouth telling her to be quiet once Spot glanced her way.

“Gaster, I am glad you came. Is the visit business or personal.” Frisk didn’t want to ask directly if he came to talk to Sans or not.

*A bit of both actually.

“Good.” Frisk said while Sarah started to remake most of the breakfast and returned later on with a plate with pancakes and bacon on another plate. She also grabbed a clean plate for Gaster as well.

“I want to apologize about how I parted with you Dr. Gaster. I hope you got my letter I know Papyrus probably gave it to you but it never hurts to ask. I imagine you will want to check on Spot and me and see how we are doing with our current status.”

*That was part of the reason I came yes. I did get your letter.

“Good. I just wanted to wipe the board clean between us.” Sarah tried to make the smiley face on the pancake for Julia using bacon but eventually gave up and the pancake looked like it was unsure it wanted to be eaten.

“It is okay. Fluffy makes them perfect because he said he made them for years for his own sister and brothers.” Julia began to eat the breakfast.

“I still think all the whip cream was fun though.” 

“i think next time we want to play like that we’ll use silly string. it’s made for that.” 

“And outside.” Frisk added. 

“that too.” 

“I think you guys need to chill. I mean nothing bad happened. Sarah made us breakfast again so all is good.” Spot said eating her pancake. 

“her remaking it doesn’t get you off the hook for not listening. you might  _ look _ like an adult but you clearly aren’t one.” 

“I am. I am responsible. I have all the smarts like Sarah has and I have advanced knowledge from the videos. I just may not know exactly… how things… really work… yet.” Spot was a little miffed as she believed that she wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.

“Yes, we know you have my knowledge but it is how you use it is what I presume that everyone is talking about though.” Sarah clarified. 

*That is the difference between knowledge and wisdom. Wisdom is the proper application of knowledge. Knowing things doesn’t make one wise nor affords them respect either. Just knowing something also does not, unfortunately, make one intelligent either.

Wow, that was cruel, but at the same time, it was the honest truth as well and while Gaster had never really been known to be one to lie he certainly did not know much about how to say things less bluntly either.

“I see if you don’t mind I think I will go to my room for a bit.” Spot said, not sure how to interpret what was being told to her, and needed a moment because the initial thought was to ask really to clarify and the other was to scream. Instead she left the breakfast and went to her room.

“geeze dad, i know you’re pragmatic but still.” Sans spoke up once she was gone. 

“you scare me sometimes.” Gaster only shrugged.

“I know it is not my place but… you two have like a relationship or something right?” Frisk asked unsure how to put it.

*Or something. She is far too naive for something as complex as a relationship even if I were the ideal soul to create a relationship with. No... it’s more like a business partnership. 

Sans just kinda stared. Sarah on the other hand couldn’t believe how he could say that and said.

“Is it really that simple to say that when you and her had sex. She went on and on about you.” 


	6. Chapter 6

*It is. Because it was a mutual exchange, perhaps not the most smartest... but no different than what more than 90% of the human population does.

“I guess he is right.” Frisk admitted a little.

“fuck dad, that still don’t make it right!” Sans was too shocked by what he’d heard to remember to keep his language proper.

“Come on Julia. Let’s go to the other room.” Sarah said taking Julia’s hand.

“Is dad mad at grandpa? Will dad have to add money to the swear jar like Fluffy does?”

“I don’t think so sweetie. If you guys don’t mind we will be..."

“I am taking Julia to Toriel’s place.” Frisk said glancing at Sans, who nodded.

“She will be safer there.” At this point he had no idea what the hell was going on... but this was getting very immoral and ugly fast.

“Come on Julia.” Frisk said walking Julia out of the room leaving Sarah to sit back down in the dining room.

“Good intentions and what-nots.” Sarah said with a small smirk trying to break the ice.  Only once the two were out of the room did Sans speak again, he was rightfully furious.

“what the hell?! a business proposition?! that is a new low even for you dad.” 

*It was her terms, not mine.... or rather, that was the terms she decided upon before taking action. 

“So she raped you? Is that what you are saying that you didn’t want to?” Sarah was being sarcastic. 

*Oh no dear girl. That implies being unwilling. I was perfectly willing, but that is why I said it was a business deal. We both got something, but aside from that, there was nothing more there. I was rather surprised, honestly, to hear  _ that _ from my youngest when he came home, but I will not begrudge her for it.

”wait... what? paps told you that?!”

*In a manner of speaking. I believe the term he used was “experiment” ... a more ugly word to put it as than a business deal do you not think?

That changed the conversation for Sarah a little as she tried to think about this.  Sans sat down again as he tried to process this.... so that entire time.... Spot had just used his father for her own curiosity? And Gaster had allowed it because he’d been lonely? He didn’t really know WHAT to think.

“I didn’t know. I am sorry Gaster. She… you… deserve better.” Sarah was trying to be kind.

*Oh don’t be. It’s not like I have suffered any ill effects. I have decided, however, that further exploits might prove problematic for myself and have declined further offers. She is an adventurous spirit, but that sort of thing is best left to someone you actually care about. I do not regret the experience, but at the same time there is some regret in making such a decision without more forethought or understanding.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you still felt something for her. I am still sorry.” 

*As Sans said, I’m pragmatic. That doesn’t make me heartless. You have no reason to apologize. You bear no responsibility for this, even if you share genetic traits. You are not her and she is not you. Nor is she in any way your responsibility.

“You tend to remind me of that often. She told me yesterday how me and Gregory were meant to be because we are… well basically bad monsters.” 

*Yes, she told me about it and the backlash. Brought to mind a petulant child who didn’t understand why they couldn’t have a cookie before supper. She has, like you, the capacity for greatness but she lacks the basic understanding to be anything as of yet. She will have to learn that certain things are they way they are and accept them before she can be expected to be treated like an adult instead of a child.

“You should talk to her and tell her about not seeing her that way. I know it is not a pleasant conversation but… I think she will end up either going off on us because of it or try to do something insane to get your attention.” 

*Fair enough. I will speak with her. Sans, you and I will have to speak later.

“huh? oh... uh... yeah... i guess...” He still seemed to be reeling a bit from what he’d been told.

Spot laid on the bed letting the words repeat over and over in her head it was bugging her. It was the tone that really bothered her the most it wasn’t even the words it was how he said it. It took Gaster a moment to collect his thoughts before he sought her out in the room. He rapped on the side of the door gently to get her attention, it was mostly closed.

“Oh… hi. Come in. I was just thinking.” Spot said still laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He stepped into the room and closed the door, mostly, behind him so that it wouldn’t carry too far.

“You know how many stars are in the sky? No one ever found out. It is funny. You know you think someone would be able to do it. I guess we just haven’t made up a name for the number of the stars.”

*There is a reason behind why it cannot be measured.

“That is what?” 

*Stars die off and come into being every moment, just like somewhere, every few seconds, a baby is born. Having a true count of something that both is born and dies off at the same time is not possible. Because even with the calculations done, no one can truly be certain enough that it is an accurate count. Thus it remains something that cannot be counted.

“Hmmm… I think that makes sense. I have to imagine though there is some poor sap that just watching the sky laying on their back and says ‘one… two… three…’ ” 

*Oh yes, I imagine there is, there is probably more than one soul that does that. Some are children, some adults, some in between.

“I don’t think you came to count imaginary stars with me though.” 

*No. I came to speak with you.

“Okay, want to sit next to me?” 

*I think it best I do not. 

“If this is about breakfast I am sorry. I am too ambitious I think.” 

*No, it is not about that. It is about this supposed relationship that everyone seems to believe we have.

“I didn’t give us a title because you never gave us a title. So I don’t know what we are. I don’t even know how you feel about me.” 

*I didn’t give it a name because there isn’t anything there. That was the assumption made by others. 

“What do you feel? I know those words seem to hurt me a little and I don’t quite understand.” 

*I’m a pragmatic individual... I do not tend to feel things like most. I’m not heartless but at the same time my range of emotion is vastly different than what is considered... normal.

“No around me you are not. You are fun and spontaneous.” 

*One or two times perhaps, but that doesn’t amount to anything. 

“True, I guess that makes sense. I failed.” 

*I am not sure what your end goal was, but I do not wish to take further participation.

“I wasn’t sure myself to be honest. Life has been a whirlwind of new things. I haven’t really tried.” 

*There is a lot you need to learn about life before you can step into the world outside these walls and consider yourself accepted. You will need to accept a lot of things as they are and act accordingly or risk being shunned by everyone outside this home.

Spot got up off the bed and moved over to Gaster and wrapped her arms around him.

  
“I know it is over but I want to thank you for giving me the memories I will treasure for a lifetime. Those moments are not something I regret one bit.” He wasn’t sure how to respond. Things like this often confounded him. Science and physics he understood, but not this.

“I think I need to learn to be a little more… I don’t know adultish as you claim. I still think that Sarah is still boring but I can be a little nicer plus I probably shouldn’t have offered certain things to Gregory to help him.” She rubbed her head a little embarrassed.

*Indeed not. You should direct most of your questions to Sarah, I believe, considering she would be of natural temperament currently to tell you what you need to know without inadvertently biting your head off in the process.

“I did discover one thing with Sarah, that I was jealous of her that she got to spend time with you. It is petty but I think that is why I wanted to push her away from you.” 


	7. Chapter 7

*I was never interested in her in the first place. She has things in her life I cannot tolerate nor have the strength to and thus it would not be a right match.

“I know. I also figured one day that you would also leave me under the same circumstances so instead of investing my heart on the line I pulled back still.” 

*The circumstances I’m leaving are of a different nature than with Sarah. I do not believe that you are yet ready for anything so profound when you understand so little.

“It is true. Just… please don’t call me a idiot again okay. I value your words.” 

*You’re not an idiot, you’re ignorant. There is a difference. A child is ignorant, an idiot is someone who knows better. 

She nodded and before letting him leave places a small kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you. I appreciate you telling me.” 

*Farewell. I wish you fortune.

“Goodbye I wish you the best Gaster.” With that having been said, he left the room. Perhaps not everything he said had been truth... as he had told Sarah, he was not heartless.... but she was not ready for anything like that.

“Sans are you okay?” Sarah asked wandering as she tried to talk to him but he seemed so confused.

“yeah, i just.... dunno what to really make of all this.” He finally mutters.

“I can. Spot is developing her own mind and soul so it means she has nothing to fall on but my scientific side. It is the side that contains only facts and constant truths.” 

“yeah, i got that... what i don’t get is why he got tangled up in that kind of a mess in the first place. it makes no sense really. no matter how you look at it.” 

“I think he is in love with her.” 

“after that short of a time? doesn’t seem likely... barely even probable and you heard what he said about the matter between the two of them... he usually doesn’t say anything he doesn’t mean.”

“From the time I spent with him and the last argument. He very much likes to point out how me and her were different and that I could never be like her.” 

“well, i wasn’t there... but that kinda just seems like an obvious argument point to me, but i really don’t know what that was even over so i’m not really one to talk.” 

“I found out that he and her… well… I was stupid enough to even having a crush so.” 

“there’s nothing wrong with having a crush, but i think you just kinda went about the entire thing the wrong way, which got you the reaction you got.” 

“I don’t know what I did to be honest. I didn’t stalk him. I didn’t try to be in his way. I never got a chance.” 

“no, but unless i miss my guess... the first thing that irritated him about you was your original opinion of spot.”

“She is my clone… yeah… well I haven’t had the opportunity to really get to know her.” 

“and as i recall, even if you don’t, your original opinion was to dispose of her like garbage just because she was your clone. now... dad was, in the past... a Judge. hearing that kinda talk... i don’t blame him for giving you the cold shoulder the entire time. hell, i woulda probably done the same.” 

“I did? Oh shit... I didn’t know… I am sorry.” 

“you don’t remember is the thing. don’t apologize, it was just part of who you were and likely still a part of you despite not remembering.” 

“I don’t want to end her… well she is annoying and do I think if I wasn’t kidnapped things would be different sure… but I wouldn’t go around killing monsters.” 

“things woulda been different if you were a volunteer you mean and no, i don’t imagine you would, but what you said made pretty clear your ideals on the situation. and having been a Judge, dad really couldn’t stand that kind of thing. so of course he was more welcoming to spot’s childishism. plus, seeing that in an adult is... kinda weird and yet fascinating, at times. Infuriating and annoying at others.” 

“I mean if Dr. Cyd didn’t get me but I don’t even remember how he got me in the first place.” 

“well, you told us the government sent you to snoop on him and, basically, ya got caught doing it. and that was the result. needless to say he’s still willing to be civil despite those viewpoints you had. even to the point of attempting to help you have a fighting chance in life.” 

“Maybe I caused my own problems. Shit… now I hate my old life.” 

“not all of ‘em, i’d say. dad got out of science cuz he got sick of dealing with the greedy little shits that kept getting put into his care. i remember one time, when i was a teenager... he came in and slammed the front door. i’d never seen him so pissed off... he looked ready to murder the next monster that so much as squeaked a board. i kinda just waved and he looked at me and said: i’m not sure what the king expects of me anymore. i am a scientist, not a damn babysitter. I warmed up his food and then spent the rest of the evening hiding in my own. i didn’t want to upset him further.” 

“That … sounds awful. I can’t imagine and you turned out to be such a great monster. Are you sure I should have that title? I can’t imagine Gaster signing me off on that task now that I know he was a Judge too.” 

*You’d be surprised at the types of monsters who have held that in the past.

“hey dad.” 

“Oh, hello Gaster. How are you holding up?” 

*Well enough, thank you. So you chose a successor did you?

“yup.” 

*I supposed I must say I’m surprised you made the choice quickly, but I have no objections. Not that I’m in a position to protest even if I did.

“I want to apologize for what I said before removing my tumor. I can’t recall those specifics but I said awful things. I know now why you hated me so. I am sorry.” 

*I wouldn’t say I hated you, but it was irritating for a while. I am not a monster who feels emotions easily, as I told Spot. For me to hate someone so easily or even under so few pretenses, would require a lot of things. Not just one.

“I still feel that if I want to be the future Judge I should first come in with clean hands. I would like to make amends.” 

He chuckled a little.

*There are few that do, you know. I began my reign with dust barely settling. The one before me was a crabby thing too.... And sharp tongued.

“I g-guess I always thought the j-job required a clear conscious.” Sarah flushed, thinking that was the standard.

*To a point, perhaps, but that doesn’t shape the personality of the monster who holds the title. You are what and who you decide to be based on past and present. One can be as bitter as a mustard seed and still do the job correctly.

“I fear that my history… my past self, will be me again and I will blame the world or something and wreck it all.” 

*That is what you have friends for. While we may not always agree, Sans and I, as former holders of the title, can speak with you on anything. It is sort of an honorary support system until the new monster fits better into their role.

“I would appreciate it. I was going to ask how do you guys function during your heat? Is it like grin and bear it or is there a substitute thing?”  Sans chuckled while Gaster winced.

“there’s a pill al makes you can take.”

*I was not so fortunate... 

“Oh… that really bites... I ask because I know my heat is coming soon and so that thought popped in my head.

*You have no idea. I had to basically push mine around the calendar every time it happened just to make sure it didn’t fall on a day of an execution or something of that manner of importance. There were some Judges that.... Took advantage of holding the title while they had it... 

“At least you can control yours… but yeah… I wouldn’t do that.”   
  


“yeah... no one wants to think about  _ that _ sort of torture dad.”

*Fair enough.


	8. Chapter 8

“I am glad you approve… well sorta approve of me training to be the Judge. I am still having problems on my left side still but I imagine it will get better soon.” 

*It will. It just will take your body some time to rebuild some of the lost connections and once it has done so you won't even realize you’re functioning as normally as you were before. It will just happen.

“It has been years since I ran… I was so depressed I didn’t want to run and now that is all I want to do… and I can’t. Irony.” 

*It is in your blood. I think that, even if things had not turned out this way, you would eventually have felt the need to do so. It is just a part of you that will not be denied.

“I think so. I am glad we are back on … terms that we aren’t killing each other.” Sarah smiled offered it as a handshake.

*Heh, I might have not liked the first words you spoke, but it was never that bad, Dr. 

He replied, taking her hand into his.

“Doctor.” 

*Perhaps, when it is bigger, you will visit my little hobby. I hope to have the building up before the end of this summer.

“I have no doubt that it will be a success. I wish you luck in your endeavors.” 

*Thank you. I wish you the same.

“Ahhh… I imagine you want alone time with your son. I will head into the other room. Or would you like me to join Spot so I can’t hear.” 

“we’ll go to a different room.” Sans replied and Gaster nodded.

“I hope to talk to you later Dr. Gaster. Hopefully next time it will be as friends.”

*Likewise Dr. Sarah.

He followed Sans out of the room. The two went upstairs to talk.

*What is this about?

“are you alright? i mean... i  _ know _ you... and this... this just... it isn’t you.” Gaster sighs but nods.

*Sometimes we cannot help who we like, but we can choose to either follow through or forever dream. I had my chance already, my life of happiness. I still miss your mother and while I have some soft affections for Spot it is not very serious on the scale of things. Perhaps some day, if it is meant to be... things will come about again. I will not deny what I feel, but at the same time I cannot afford it. It is like trying to be with a child. I simply cannot do it under any circumstances. I am old, son, and world weary. I do not need the kind of stress that would bring... constantly worrying if she understands what I’ve just said, let alone the way I mean it. She wants to try everything the world has without knowing she needs to be cautious... I would be stressed with worry constantly of her doing something stupid... or even, at some point, beginning to think that she might be seeking out other males just for ‘the experience’ as she has said.

“i get it. that’s not the kind of worry anyone should have.”

*I will be fine, son. There are worse things in the world than a bit of heart break.

“yeah... you’re right.”

*She is young anyhow. I am sure she will cope, in whatever way suits her best.

Sarah went to her room with a little bit of strain but she wondered how her counterpart was holding up. Inside Spot was crying softly. She didn’t want to admit at that moment that she didn’t want what she had, gone.

“Spot?” 

“*Sniff* Yeah…”

“Are you okay?” Sarah made her way over and Spot shook her head no as Sarah wrapped her arms around Spot letting her grieve. 

“I got dumped. I deserve it, I know but I really… have this deep pain that I can’t get rid of. It is over my soul.”

“It will be okay. I heard the saying it is far better to have loved and lost than never love at all.”

“Love? Do you think I was in love?”

“I don’t know. I am not you.”

“I am not sure. I don’t know. All I know is this pain sucks… and I hate it.”

“Well, unfortunately it is the price that comes out of rejection. It is not fun on either side. I know though with time you will be stronger.”

“Like you? If that is the case I don’t think that works. Your emotional willpower is not really strong. You’d rather watch a movie instead of reading the book.”

“I don’t know why you said it like that but whatever. You don’t need to be jealous or anything anymore. You are free. He set you free so I would be happy for the memories you got and move on knowing that at one point at your life you held a special place in someone’s soul.” 

“You are right…” Spot said nuzzling up to Sarah as she relaxed into the bed and started to doze off.

“I think… I didn’t realize how lucky I was until now. I just hope the pain goes away but maybe I can be his friend again and maybe you can teach me to be a boring adult.” Sarah rolled her eyes but she wasn’t going to be mean to Spot. She knew what it was like to be in that spot. 

“If I help you and try to make you a “boring adult” you will have to listen to me, Frisk, Sans, Gregory, and others who I or they deemed-“

“Boring.”

“Really?” Sarah says as she sighed already regretting offering the free lessons.

“Sorry, yes I will listen to you. Okay. In turn I will find you a boyfriend.”

“Not necessary. I don’t want to deal with the drama.”  _ Damn it. I hate it knowing that she lacks things but looks just like me that she was able to date and be intimate with a monster with ease. _

“BS. I don’t believe you. If you don’t mind I am emotionally drained I want to take a nap.” Spot settled in and took a nap, or tried to.

“Instead of that you are going to help me recover. No complaining about it or talking about sex in front of Julia. Do I make myself clear? Plus you are going to apologize properly to Gregory for what you called us.” Spot moaned a little with a whine.

“Deal.”

  
  


Several weeks passed and it is a day before Julia’s birthday, March 8. Frisk was already stressed with all the politics going on in her life but she still wanted Julia’s birthday to go well. 

Sarah kept to her word and helped Spot try to be an adult to get back into good graces with Gaster and Spot helped her to get her body in tip top shape. Most days it worked great only one or two times does it go somewhat numb but she can still function. Sarah’s end goal was by Julia’s birthday to go take the family to the park. That is because she had a surprise for Frisk and Sans about Julia. Sarah pulled out all the stops and not only fixed the paperwork for Frisk but for Julia as well. She had the papers for Frisk and Sans to sign to legally adopt Julia. 

Spot was still a troublemaker but she was learning fast that once Sarah could do some things on her own that is when she held Spot more accountable for things. It was clear though that she was improving slowly, but surely, and she hoped to rekindle the relationship that she lost. She has been jealous of Sarah, as she been talking to Gaster more and even on occasion played a game of chess with him laughing and joking around. They seemed to be getting along better and she didn’t like that.

Gregory avoided the two cheetah monsters entirely because he felt ashamed and embarrassed about what happened during the heat plus he was still a little upset with Spot for not apologizing for what happened and Sarah for helping Spot. If he wasn’t helping Julia with basic things he was working on building the house. It was progressing very nicely and he hoped to finish it within two more months.  Julia finished her puzzle and Sans and Frisk's pregnancies were doing pretty good except for the ever so often mishap.  Toriel had started a single’s club which became very popular and Sarah was currently debating on joining. Asriel and Papyrus had finished signing a lease for the art studio. 

Besides Julia’s birthday being planned Undyne was supposed to prep Dr. Cyd to take over to the secure location that the government agreed to as a place to execute the prisoner with the victim’s love ones going to be there but for now he is supposed to be interrogated to see how many humans he had taken captive. It was a deal that Sarah and Alphys came up with to get the governments to get along. The preparation was simple really all that had to be done was take him to a semi- anti-magic room for the next day. This area was the human’s prison holding station for the monster to be held until the Judge or a royal guard can pick them up.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the birthday was chaotic. Frisk wanted it to be PERFECT. They rented out the whole water park. It was a small fortune but it was worth it if this guaranteed that no government official would ruin this special day. Since it was a special first birthday for Julia they wanted to keep it a surprise so they made sure no one spoke to Julia about her birthday. 

“Sans, now remember to bring Julia to the water park but tell her that she is going to the dentist. This is going to be amazing.” Frisk was ready for the day and she was more excited than the household combined as this would her first birthday she ever held or went to in her life. She pulled all the stops as she spent more on this birthday then her own wedding. If it wasn’t for Sans reeling her back a little she probably would have bought a pony for Julia for her birthday as well. Sans had told her that they should save some of their spoiling for the new additions, plus where would they keep the horse? 

“Isn’t this so exciting! My first b-day… for our daughter.” 

“yes, it’s going to be great.”

“I am going ahead. I got my driver’s permit so I can meet you up ahead.” Frisk gave Sans a loving kiss and left ahead. Sans didn’t understand why she wanted to leave so early as the party didn’t start ‘till noon and it was only 8 am but he wasn’t going to take this away from Frisk. Julia went downstairs and it took all of Spot’s will power not to say Happy Birthday.

“Do you know what today is Fluffy?” Gregory smiled at Julia he didn’t know if he broke the rules or not but he shrugged and put a pancake with pink frosting of a castle and Happy Birthday Princess. The smile grew on Julia’s face as she got up on the chair and gave Gregory a big kiss on the cheek.

“Happy birthday princess.” It wasn’t against the rules to wish her happy birthday, but it  _ was _ “against the rules,” per say, to mention anything about a party. 

“I have to go grab my stuff. See ya later.” Spot said snickering as she ran off to the water park while Sarah and Gregory sat to eat. Sans came downstairs after a moment as Sarah received a text from Spot.

Spot: I got your swimsuit so when you get here you can change ^_^ SEE I CAN BE THROUGHTFULL!!

Sarah: I never bought a swimsuit. Did you buy me one?

Spot: Yep! I am so amazing! X3 I can’t wait for Gaster to see me in mine.

Sarah: Just help Frisk get everything set and Gregory and I will be there soon. We are going to pick up pizza and bring it there. I don’t know when the rest will be there but I imagine soon so keep an eye out for them. 

Spot rolled her eyes. She was so excited for this day as she thought it might be a great day to maybe make a impression on Gaster. To make her stand out she made sure to get a purple bikini, the same shade of his magic, while Spot got Sarah a bikini that had a striped in rainbow colors but the bottom was spotted and was bright blue. She picked mismatched pair on purpose hoping that if Gaster would not be attracted to that mess.

“Is mom and dad going to join us for breakfast?” Julia asked realizing that they haven’t shown up yet. The answer to that question came soon as Sans was the first of the two to arrive in the kitchen. He seemed a little pale though.

“DAD! Guess what day it is today?” She was overly excited.

“mornin’ princess.” He knew what day it was, but he feigned ignorance.

“uh... tuesday?” 

“No! It is my birthday!” Her grin was permanently on her face today.

“that so? So... you must be turning... um... eighteen is it?” He was clearly joking.

“Pfffttt... I am 10.” 

“22?” He asks, not the least bit serious.

“If I was that old I would be the same age as you. That is old.”

“heh, nah, i’m older than that princess... i’m 28. i’d still be older than you.” 

“Duh! Cause you have a birthday every year too!” Julia laughed.

“yup... but i don’t remember when it is.”

“You don’t?” 

“nope. when ya get older ya sometimes lose track of things like that cuz it’s not half as important as spendin’ time with your family.” Julia wrapped her arms around Sans.

“We can share my birthday if you want dad.”

“heh, that’s thoughtful of you princess... but the truth is your mom already made that offer a while back... so she and i kinda celebrate ours together instead. and hers isn’t until later in the year.” 

“Oh, may I ask what we are going to do for my birthday? Are we getting ice cream?”

“i’ll get back to you on that.” Sans says as he evades the question.

“Is Gaster arriving at the labs today?” Sarah was sidestepping asking if he is coming to the party.

“not that i know of. but he did say he was busy today working on a special project at home.” That was his way of confirming that his father was likely to show up and was getting his daughter a gift. 

“Good.” Sarah marked it off the list of people showing up. Gregory got Julia a Barbie that he hoped she would like while Sarah got a child’s lab coat. She was teaching Julia science classes and math enjoying it very much to be her teacher.

“Okay, well I know that the project is going very well and I will head off with Gregory to grab the final I ingredients for the project.”

“Dad, are you working on a project? Is it a meal? I can help make it if it is.” 

“nope. not a meal. and i’m not working on the project your grandfather is.”

“Oh, well I think you would do great.” Julia said with a tone that kinda reminded him of Papyrus when he tried to cheer him on when they were younger. Julia would hang out with Sans most of the morning as Sarah and Gregory slipped away to grab the food, presents and the remaining decorations. Papyrus and Asriel picked up Frisk’s parents. While Undyne picked up Alphys, Toriel and Mettaton taking them to the water park.  Spot already changed into the designer purple bikini by the time Sarah and Gregory arrived. 

“Here you go!” Spot offered a bag with the bathing suit in it. Sarah took the bag.

“Thank you by the way. I kinda forgot to buy one. I appreciate this Spot. I will go change.” Spot snickered a little to herself as Sarah she went into the dressing room. In the dressing room Sarah looked at the mismatched and sighed but she didn’t have another bathing suit at the moment so she put it on. Spot sent a text to Gaster.

“You look nice today.” Gregory mutters to Spot who smiled and did a small twirl.

“I know! I spent a small fortune on this. I wanted to make a great impression.” 

Spot: Hey Gaster! I wonder when you will arrive at the water park. It is just the family so maybe since I worked hard to be a better monster that maybe you will hang out with me at the party. Would you like a sneak preview of me?

Expecting the same kind of swimsuit that Spot was wearing on Sarah, Gregory, started unloading the remaining party supplies.

G: I’ve been here for some time before you actually. I’ve brought an associate with me who needs to get out more. 

Sarah came out, flushed a little, but she had too much to do to worry what others thought of her. The big one was present the document to Frisk and Sans telling them they legally are the parents to Julia and they no longer had to hide as she cleared the charges. She wasn’t going to present it in a speech, especially in the outfit she had, but she did plan to give it to Sans and Frisk once the party was in full swing.

Spot looked around and located Gaster. She was trying to think of the best way to look the sexiest she could and the first thought came to her was the classic scene of exiting the pool slowly. He was near one of the kiddie pools and it was about three feet deep so the exiting wouldn’t be so epic but she kinda looked foolish when she rolled in the pool to get wet then stood up and exited the pool. In the sexiest voice she says as went up pressing her body against him and whispered into his ear canal with a purr.

“Hello Gaster. I am soaking wet… how about you?” The internet has taught her a lot of things especially in dirty flirting and she hoped this would give her a edge over any other monster who even dared to compete against her. When Sarah had a moment to take in the scene with Spot and Gaster she sighed as she realized what was going on. Despite feeling disappointed and a little jealousy she kept busy. It wasn’t her day. It was Julia’s day.  Gaster just sort of looked at her, he wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that kind of comment.


	10. Chapter 10

“Um... h-hi.” Gaster hadn’t come alone. There was another monster with him. This monster was only slightly taller than Spot and Sarah, he had sapphire blue eyes and snow white scales. He had a sunhat on and wore a white t-shirt with a pair of black swim trunks.

“I missed you. How are you? Who are you? Don’t you know this is a private function?”

*Don’t be rude Spot. He and I know each other. He was invited to come along.

“Um... m-my name is Jero.” He shifted a little uncomfortably.

“Gryo? Like the food.” 

“No...” He gave her a strange look then looked at Gaster who shrugged a little.

  
*He works with me at the spa as one of the monsters who deals in hot rock treatments.

“Why would anyone want rocks on them?” 

“Because it relaxes the muscles so it helps the body to soothe muscle aches and stuff like that." 

“Look at that he can speak normal. Gaster guess what I followed Sarah’s instructions and am a much better monster.” 

*Spot.

Gaster didn’t look amused and the albino lizard rubbed the back of his neck, he clearly felt rather uncomfortable around Spot. 

“Come on Spot, you need to help a little, Sans will be here soon and we need the tables up.” Sarah yelled at Spot, trying to avoid eye contact with most monsters. She figured the moment she gave the paper work away she can finally change into a different bathing suit.

“Come on Sarah! Cut me some slack. I got here before you and even was nice enough to do you a favor.” Sarah rolled her eyes. The bathing suit was no favor and the longer she wore it the more she felt like she should just change back into regular clothes. Spot was snickering though.

“Oh, well I can help with that!” Jero walked over to Sarah to give her a hand, since obviously Spot didn’t seem inclined to and he wanted to be away from her. 

“Thanks. Name’s Sarah and before you ask no we are not twins.” 

“I know... Gaster told me before we got here. My name’s Jero. I just started work a few weeks ago. It’s been nice really.” 

“I imagine. Gaster is a … mixed bag. I don’t know if that makes sense.” 

“He can be a little weird... but he’s nice.” Jero agrees as he helps her set up the tables. Sarah glanced at Jero and started to snicker and full on laughs.

“Nice? What Gaster have you met?” 

“Well... he did give me the job when I really don’t have that much experience... I kinda thought that counted as nice.” He seemed a little confused.

“Yeah, but he can be down right … you know I don’t know you enough and you don’t know me enough for me to rant about that. I am still miffed at Spot so …” 

“I see, well, let’s just get this done and we can get to know each other at least a little... right?” 

“Today? I can try but it will have to be later. I have something big I need to do first.” 

“Fair enough, I’ll be here for a few hours at least. I kinda got dragged along and he’s my way home...” He glanced over at Gaster who seemed to be, at the moment, tolerating Spot.

“Can’t believe he chose her.” Sarah muttered.

“I dunno.... Weird is as weird does? I dunno how he can stand someone like that... that’d drive me nuts.“

“She is my clone. Still… it is like looking in a mirror a lot of times. Except in a alternate reality. If you will excuse me I think I will go see if Sans has arrived. Thank you for helping.”  _ Get over him. GET OVER HIM! He doesn’t like you! HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW YOU EXIST. Stupid! STUPID! STUPID! I am so tired. I feel like I am not even part of this group. I exist to serve it feels. I guess this is what the Judge must feel like at all times. I have to just grin and bear it. _

“No problem. Even if she is, you two don’t seem the same... at least you seem nice.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate that. It was nice meeting you Jero. Just FYI I don’t usually wear outfits like this. Spot got it for me.”  _ You will fall for Spot too. It is just a matter of time. Everyone seems to. She can do no wrong. Even if she screams it from the rooftops. I am so tired of the dumb moments she has. It is driving me insane. I hope my theory is correct that she is going through the stages of puberty in an accelerated rate. If not… lord I hope I am right.  _

“Really? Huh... she’s got weird tastes, but it works for you.” He replies with a bit of a shrug. 

  
  


Spot pulled on Gaster’s arm gently and watched Jero with Sarah. It dawned to her what might be going on.

“Ahhh… You brought Jero here so that you can finally get Sarah off your back. Smart… he is so quiet he probably won’t get up the courage to to even admit he is albino although aren’t albinos have pink eyes instead of blue and another thing… he is a lizard type that is not going to get him any points on the dating front since she will not be able to have kids and seeing how she always thinks three steps ahead that puts him in the less likely category. I made Sarah less desirable by sabotaging her outfit so she wouldn’t look good and it worked! You haven’t even given her a second glance. I mean why else would you bring a complete stranger to a children’s party where there are no other children.” Spot looked around indicating how quiet it was.

Gaster frowned at her.

*No, I do not know where you get such ideas. I brought him along because he’s a colleague of mine who I happen to appreciate and whom I know needs to get out more. He’s not a true albino, he just looks it; if you look at the light on his scales you’ll realize they reflect the colors of the rainbow rather than being just actual white like an albino would be. He only appears albino if you are not paying attention. As it is, one cheetah at a time is more than enough handful for me. 

“AH HA You still like me like me still.” Spot says like she found the golden ticket.

*You’re not all that bad to be around so I have no reason to hate you.

Was the response.

“Yeah uhuh… you think I am sexy and you still want me.” Spot says in a sing song voice as she twirls around slowly. 

*I am not dead, of course I do... but that is true for a number of monsters. That doesn’t mean I intend to frolic with all of them.

“How many monsters do you think I flirt with?” 

*So far the only monster I haven’t seen you flirt with that you aren’t somehow related to or that isn’t already taken, is Jero. Then again he did not seem to like you very much.

“Jero is quiet and again I still think you brought him here just to distract Sarah. I don’t trust her not trying to steal you away.” 

*Think whatever you want but I have no interest in Sarah anymore than Jero seems to have in you. Not that I blame him.

“See when you say stuff like that it hurts. Plus it makes me REALLY think you purposely did that Jero thing… I think I prefer a gyro it is at least tasty.”  Rolling his eyelights he moved over to see if he could assist in the setting up of things. Sometimes he really had to wonder...

At home Julia was getting very anxious about where everyone was and even the simplest delays Sans tried was no longer having an effect to delay her curiosity.

“Where is Fluffy? I want to play house with him.” 

“he is out runnin’ an errand for me hun. but he’ll be back once he’s done.” Fluffy was supposed to return to the house to tell him when everything was ready. Gregory finally returned after a while he seemed tired.

“Finished… with the laundry.” Gregory said as that was the code for the party is ready. He had to assemble some things and now he was exhausted.

“great. boy, you really need some r&r buddy.” 

“Yeah, can I joi-.... Umm… take a nap.” 

“if ya want. consider yourself a free pup... er dog, for the rest of the day.” 

“I will be … later okay. I just need a hour… or can I give her present now?” He whispered. Gregory saved as much money as he could to get Julia her present and he wanted to see her reaction. 


	11. Chapter 11

“up to you pal.” 

“I just don’t want to ruin everyone’s day because of my stupid greed.” 

“nah. that won’t do it.” He replies back. 

“besides, how is this greedy?” 

“Because everyone else been working hard and stuff to make it the best… you know, so I might tip her off.” 

“fair enough... why not just take your “nap” on the way to the park.” 

“Sounds good if that is okay with you.” 

“sure.” 

“Are we going to the park? I love the park! Well… I use to… maybe we shouldn’t what if those mean people are there to take me away dad.” 

“don’t worry about that sweetie. that’s for me to worry about okay? you just worry about havin’ fun okay? also, i heard there were some puddles there too so why don’t you get on that suit your mom got ya a week ago so you can play in the water?” 

“The one with the skulls that one is so cool it matches mom's too.” 

“yup.” She ran to her room and started to change while Gregory snickers.

“You spoil your angel.” 

“yup, don’t have a reason not to. besides, i don’t think she got the hint there did she?” He chuckles. It hadn’t rained this week... 

“Nah… but she won’t care in about 45 minutes from now.” 

“too true.” After a moment she came running down in her one piece it looked like a x-ray on the bathing suit.

“Pffftt… are you trying to prove you are related to Sans or something little one?”

“I am see we are the same!” Julia went up to Sans and got on her tiptoes to show off the matching bones.

“yup, she’s a bone-ified part of the family.” 

“Come on we best *yawns* get going. How about me and you squirt take a nap on the way up? Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Gregory offered as Julia gave a look.

“definitely need the energy.” Sans says as he heads out with the two to the waiting suv.

“But I am full of energy!” 

“We will see…” Gregory sat at the back seat with him sitting next to her. She leaned up against him and after 10 minutes of driving drifting off to sleep with Gregory sleeping as well.  Sans chuckled a little and when they’d parked at the water park he made sure to get a picture of the two and shot it off to Frisk before waking the two up. He’d sent the message “we’ll be there once the sleeping beauties wake up.”

  
  


“Oh they are coming…” Frisk looked at the photo and smiled. 

“My angel…” She kissed the phone excited as everyone gathered at the respected places. 

At this point Gaster was seated at one table, guarding a pile of gifts. Jero was talking with Sarah off and on. Making small talk.

“Yep… sorry I am sort of distracted right now. If you… look I swear after I talk to Frisk and Sans alone you will have my complete and utter attention. I feel like I am being a total jerk right now.” 

“Nah, I just wanted someone to talk to so I don’t feel like a complete third wheel... ya know?” 

“I know. I feel like that all the time.”

“Guess we have that in common then. Good to know.”

“At least you are not overshadowed by a clone. The new and improved and everyone loves her.” 

“Nope, i got brothers for that.” 

“I got on-” Julia ran inside with Sans and Gregory behind her.

“OH MY GOD! IS THIS FOR ME!” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Everyone yells in unison, mostly.

“EEEKKK!!” Julia was overwhelmed with the balloons and the rides and just everything there as Frisk came over to hug her daughter.

“Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!” Julia kept repeating. 

“thought you’d enjoy it being a bit of a surprise.” Sans says with a smile. 

“happy birthday princess.” 

“I love it! Thank you mom and dad… and EVERYONE! THANK YOU!!!!” Julia hugged her parents over and over again before running off to start using the rides. That is when Sarah went over to Sans and Frisk.  Sans watched his daughter with a smile, it had been a lot of work but it was more than worth it seeing her light up like that.

“I got a present for the parents.” Sarah said with a smile.

“oh?” 

“What? You didn’t need to get us anything?” Sarah pulled out a manila envelope from behind her back.

“that what i think it is?” He had, after all, helped her with it.

“I pulled some strings. Besides clearing your name. You are legally the official parents of Julia Gaster. Congratulations you two. Frisk’s name is clear and you don’t have to worry about any police or anything else.” Frisk started to cry.

“thanks Sarah. this.... well, it means a lot. more than i can hope to say.” He hugged his mate gently.

“I … I can’t believe it… this is the nicest thing. Y-you … I … we should tell Julia!” 

“yeah, maybe do that when she’s not distracted.” Frisk nodded as Julia seemed to be having a blast jumping into the pool. 

“Sans, we can go to the park and not worry. We can go shopping again.” 

“yup. we can finally relax. it’s finally over.”

“That sounds so nice. I can’t thank you enough Sarah. I really appreciate it.” The warmth Sarah felt it was more than enough thanks. It was something that she hoped that they would appreciate and enjoy and she couldn’t stop smiling. Spot went over to Gaster and pointed out to him what was going on.

“Yeah, so Sarah got the paperwork for the legal adoption the other day.” 

*Ah, Sans did mention that he’d helped her write a couple of documents a while back. 

“You know she held those papers for days and the reason why is to get that gratification. Now that is SELFISH…” 

*She wanted to make it special for them. She deserves the recognition. It is something she has been denied far too much in her life as she has pursued a life in the science field. There is nothing wrong with that.

“You often said that indulging in such things will lead to too much pride in your books.” 

*But like all things, it depends on the situation. I also said that a number of times as well. Situation can be everything... or nothing, it all depends on the emotion, the individuals, and the situation. It is not just a one factor thing.

“If she gave the papers earlier this park might be open to the public and she could be playing with other kids right now.” 

*No, I don’t think so. I think that they wanted her to have this day for herself the first time. She will have plenty of opportunity soon enough to play with children her own age. Such things should not be rushed, especially as, from what I’ve heard, she has grown a distaste for her own kind. 

“What? Why?” 

*Because they hurt her in a way that you cannot understand. She will, of course, not hate them all her life, but a child’s hatred is as powerful as their love... and is as hard to break sometimes as titanium. I’m sure Frisk and my son have plans to help her around this but this takes time.

“I guess so… Frisk is now crying and Sans seems to be happy.” 


	12. Chapter 12

*I can tell. I imagine they are very pleased with the news.

Jero leaned back in his chair, watching the girl occasionally and also her parents. He knew very little about what was going on here, but the two seemed really happy about something. Well, he’d ask Sarah later he supposed... assuming she came back over any time soon instead of ending up attaching to that wolf.... Why did it have to be a wolf? He sighed inwardly.  Sarah came back over and sighed as she sat down relieved. 

“Finally done. I been so excited about giving those adoption papers over for a couple of days now.” 

“Adoption papers?” 

“Yeah, Julia is not their biological child and the government kinda messed up the paperwork.” 

“I see... one wouldn’t know that by just looking at her. That girl is stuck on ‘em on glue... and when doesn’t any government mess up? I had a hard time just getting into college, I can only imagine the shit that gets lost in the government. Even got my name wrong... twice!” 

“Watch it bub. You are talking to one of them.” Sarah winked as she laughed a little. 

“Or what? You got handcuffs under that bra of yours?” He replied, joking lightly.

“That is kinky. Nope sorry none on me.” He flushed at the comment.

“I d-didn’t mean it like  _ that! _ ” He covered his face with one hand, the scales along his muzzle had turned a shade between red and pink.

“I been around Spot too long. She is telling too many dirty jokes so does Frisk and Gregory when Julia is not around.” Sarah said a little apologetically. 

“Wow... guess it’s never a dull moment there then....” 

“Nope, I have been on the road to recovery for a while now.” 

“If it’s not too personal... what from?” 

“I had a brain tumor. Gaster and Alphys removed it lost a lot ability on my left side.” 

“Wow... I knew they were experts in their fields but I had no idea how extensive their expertise was. The fact that was the only result is.... Astounding. You seem to be alright now though.... How long has it been? I-If you don’t mind my asking.” 

“Pfftt… you don’t have to keep saying that. It is fine. It has been about a little over a month.”  He lightly rubbed one arm.

“Sorry... force of habit... I’ve often been told I stick my muzzle into things it doesn’t belong....” 

“It doesn’t bug me. I been told much worse… about how I do things and stuff so don’t worry about it.” 

“Yeah... I’ve heard that kinda stuff too.... Comes with being the runt of a family of seventeen.” 

“Big family. Surprised you survived this long.”

“I don’t know how I did... I’m the only one in my family like this, and on top of that... I seem to lack everything my siblings have. I didn’t even fully hatch... I almost got thrown away as a hatchling.”

“Oh that is horrible.” He had her full attention now.

“It was only cuz mom insisted on waiting a full day that i survived.... or at least had a family. I’m not a true albino, but everyone always says I look like one.” Sarah smiled kindly.

“Well, you are what you are. Never forget that a monster is not judged by the outside but by the contents of their soul. At least… that is what people should be judging others by.” She shrugged as she thinks about all the violence and shakes her head a little. 

“Anyway, I like your scales.” 

“Heh... yeah, that would be nice. Um... thanks... I guess.” He didn’t seem to know really how to take the compliment.

“So do you have medical degree or you just been taught to throw rocks at people.” Sarah teased lightly.

“Uh, no to both of those... I flunked my exams.... It was kinda how I first met Gaster actually... he was visiting the campus to see if there were any classes that specified the sort of place he wanted to build.”

“Oh, I wanted to expand about Gaster before I forget. I don’t really hate him. I have a sorta crush on him. I am jealous of Spot. They got together and … it bugs me.” 

“Oh.”  _ Guess I should have seen that coming.... If it ain’t the jocky type it’s the nerds... _

“But… he rejected me. Says I am not… it hurts still. I wanted to at least go on one date… but he wouldn’t want to do that.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it. I guess I kinda know the feeling... or can relate from high school at least. I haven’t really tried since then.” 

“You been out more than I have then. I was the nerd that hid in the corner while the kids pelt me with food.” 

“At least that was something... I kinda got shuffled from club to club... sports, science... you name it... my parents pushed me into one thing after another... I just... could never fit in.” 

“It sounds like you been on a date or two. So that is something.” 

“No. No dates. Everyone I ever spoke two words to... or tried to... gave me the same sort of treatment... they just either didn’t like me or pitied me cuz they knew about all my failures in comparison to my siblings.” 

“That is not fair. You deserve the same chance. I mean you are you not them.” He shrugged in response.

“You know what… I am going to prove to myself that we can be different and that we can be strong. Stay here.” Sarah got up and headed over to Gaster.

“Uh.... okay.” Gaster was contemplating getting something to drink when Sarah came over.

“Dr. Gaster… I mean Gaster.” She sounded almost demanding trying to sound confident.

*Either is fine.

“Look I want to go out with you on one date. If nothing happens then nothing happens but I deserve to at least have closure or something.” 

*Fair enough. What did you have in mind?

“... I d-didn’t think that far a-ahead.” Sarah admitted flushed.

*I see... hmmm, perhaps a coffee shop? 

“That sounds good and maybe go for a walk afterwards if we are not killing each other?” Sarah joked. He nods. Spot was furious. Gaster didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, didn’t care to respond to it.

*I have some things to take care of, would it be possible to do this in a few days?

“That would be great. I know it is typical to wear ones magic on dates but since this is our first would you want me to wear purple or does it matter?” 

*While that is typical, that is not a first date thing, I think. Unless your first date happens after you’ve been friends forever and actually already know a lot about the monster. 

Sarah flushed a little deeper.

“I will be completely honest here and admit I haven’t any I mean ANY dating experience so… I am basing it on dating books which probably aren’t the best sources to rely on.” 

*That is fine. I’m a bit rusty anyway. There’s no real wrong or right way to do this as it depends on the individuals.

“Thank you Gaster. I look forward to the date. Will you text me when you will take me out?” Spot was boiling as she thought about just going up to Sarah and smack her across the face. 

*Of course.

“See ya.” Sarah smiled as she went over to Jero and did a little happy dance. 

“I DID IT!” 


	13. Chapter 13

“Congrats.” He wasn’t going to spoil this, he barely even knew her anyway. He shook away the thoughts and smiled a little. Trying to be happy for her.

“This is something I needed maybe even if things don’t work out I can look back and think positive of the moment.” 

“I hope things work out in one way or another.” 

“I do. I like you Jero. I don’t usually open up to someone so quickly and you really know how to inspire greatness out of me. Which… for me is a rare thing indeed as my ego is as small as an ant.” He just kinda looked confused, he didn’t seem to comprehend how he had done that. Spot went around to be in front of Gaster and looked like she is about to kill him.

“WHAT THE …” She took a beat as she remembered the rule of Julia and took a deep breath before speaking.

“I can’t believe you would go out with a monster you consider undesirable. You told me you can only handle one cheetah at a time and that she is no interest to you...” 

*I did say that, but even so I also understand her need for closure and it would be utterly rude and vicious to deny her something so simple. Besides, it’s not as if I dislike the woman or hate her. 

“I don’t like this. I don’t like the idea of her being close to you like that.” Spot crossed her arms and glanced away.

*Well I do not see why you’re objecting now. I am a free agent you know. Excuse me a moment, I would like something to drink.

He got up and went over to the refreshments to pick out some lemonade from the choices that were there. She just stood there in shock, how he could just say that. 

“i think spot thinks she’s a fish.” Sans mutters to Frisk, indicating the scene that had just played out, though they hadn’t heard a word of it considering the distance.

“I see that. I wonder what happened to make her so shocked?” 

“who knows?” Julia runs up to Sans and Frisk.

“Mom! Dad! Did you see me do that dive? I was like WOOOSH and SPLOOSH! I am having so much fun!” 

“glad you are... though i think i only caught the sploosh part of that. ya just too fast.” Julia was already looking around the park and seemed a little sad.

“What is the matter sweetheart? Aren’t you having fun?” Frisk asked noticing the immediate change of attitude of her daughter.

“I am… but I know what it is like to not be this lucky. I kinda wish if I wasn’t being chased that we could allow kids from the foster home to come here. I know… probably can’t. I just want to share my happiness with others.”

“hmm, we could do that next time we’re here if you want.”

“Sans, allow me to grant my granddaughters wish.” Toriel says as Julia’s face beamed.

“if you think you can, by all means. i won’t stop ya.” He smiled a little.

“I don’t think we can get a bunch but I know a couple of places nearby that would love to have a chance to play with my granddaughter. Give me about 30 minutes okay?” 

“Mom, are you sure that… they are going to be safe?” Toriel gave a glance like of course they will be.

“they’re kids hun, give them a chance first. adults... well, not so much.”

“Exactly.” In about 45 minutes the royal army was escorting kids into the park. Monsters and humans together from the ages of 5 to 14 were there. Sans seemed simply content to watch the procession of children as they came in. Some had never been to a water park before and their eyes were filled with wonder and Julia was there to show them where the cake was and where the best rides were and more. It didn’t take long that she was playing with a human and a monster together and it kinda surprised Frisk.

“I am not surprised my granddaughter would be so great at uniting others.” 

“me either, she’s got a big heart. like her mom and grandma.” Frisk flushed while Toriel winked.

“Oh don’t let him fool ya. He just wants to snuggle with you tonight Frisk.” 

“MOM!” Frisk said with a flush. Sans just laughed.

“Mom! Dad! This is the best birthday party ever!” Julia said as she ran past with several other kids following close behind.

“gonna be hard to top this one then.” Sans remarks, chuckling as he watched her play in the water with the other children.

“Oh, I know. This was worth it. I am so glad we made her part of our family Sans. I don’t know what life would be like without my sunshine.” 

“i can’t say i can imagine that either.” Frisk nuzzled against Sans as she watched Julia have fun. He returned the gesture, smiling a little, his mind thinking about that night he had first seen her.... He hadn’t known at the time what to make of the soul he had seen, but his first thought had been that she was just a child... and all children were meant to be protected. Sarah came over and tried not to stumble over the kids.

“I am going to make another pizza run I think. Couple extra kids showed up I see.” 

“heh... don’t fall to hard for ‘em now.” Sans joked lightly.

“Oh that one is bad.” Sarah laughed as she says that.

“well we can’t have you tripping... what kinda impression is that for young minds?” He winked.

“That I need to watch where I am going and what I am saying.” She laughed again.

“I will borrow Jero I think. He is somewhere…” Sarah glanced around looking for Jero.

“he’s over there with those kids tryin’ to convince him to go into the pool.... at least i think that’s what they’re doing.” Sans replies.

“I got an idea. Watch this!” Jero was talking to some of the kids, shaking his head at something that one of them had said. 

“this should be good.” Sans muttered even as she took off. Sarah using her super speed swooped in picked up Jero and ran across the water as the kids were in awe for the moment.

“Wow… that is cool.” Frisk said catching the end of it. Jero hadn’t even had time to yelp; he’d just shut his eyes tight and prayed he wasn’t dropped... She set him down outside of the park lightly on the sidewalk. 

“I picked you up.” Sarah said with a smirk. He seemed frozen for a moment before slowly opening one eye. He wasn’t sure if it was over or not. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you. I swear to you that.” 

“Not that... I uh... g-get motion sickness... I didn’t want to... yeah...” 

“Are you okay?” Sarah went over and placed her hand against his forehead like that would do something.

“Um... a... l-little off balance... but... I t-think so.” Okay, he didn’t feel sick... but man was that a weird experience; and a completely unexpected one.

“I feel whole again. I haven’t been this free for so long.” 

“I see. That’s cool that you do.” He seemed to fumble a little, trying to regain his equilibrium and his thoughts.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sick.” 

“No, it’s not like you knew.” He waved it off. Yeah, no one really knew. No one ever asked.

“I thought you might get a kick out of it but that was rude of me. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Eh... my siblings might have thought it was fun. It wasn’t so bad, really. Just, unexpected I guess.” 

“Next time, if there is a next time because I imagine you probably don’t want to do that again. I would suggest just focusing on my face it would give you something to focus on.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Come on we are on pizza duty. I kinda wanted to spend more time with my new friend.” 

“Okay.” He stood up, stumbled a little but regained himself after a second or two had passed. Sarah made sure she was within arm’s reach if he would stumble and fall.  He didn’t though, he managed to get himself together.  _ Well, at least I didn’t make a complete fool of myself. _ That was a first.

“I liked how your scales shimmer with the water. It was really pretty.” Sarah recalled as they walked to the nearby pizza place.


	14. Chapter 14

“Yeah... they do that... it’s kinda why I don’t get too close to water... the last time I did... I nearly got beat up after I was mistaken for a girl... I was lucky my older sister was there to stop ‘em.” 

“I should take back my previous statement. I meant it made you look handsome then. Geez people are downright cruel to you.” 

“Well... it’s just kinda the species... raptors on the prowl can be... vicious. Especially if they think they’re after a potential mate only to find out it’s not what they thought.” 

“I guess. Us felines and dogs can smell when we go into heats and stuff like that. If we give off a special scent that means we desire them during such times.”

“Hmm, being warm blooded, we don’t smell it. Instead, our scales kinda take on a special sort of shiny appearance to let others know that we’re available.” 

“What if you are dating? I mean technically you will be still available.” Sarah loved to ask questions that most won’t ask.

“You’re asking the wrong monster. I don’t know.” Sarah scrunched her face a little disappointed hoping to learn the ins and outs.

“I’m sorry... but I wasn’t really taught any of this... since I didn’t prowl like my siblings... since I didn’t act like they did... “ 

“No, it is all good. I am too curious for my own good sometimes.” 

“Nothing wrong with curiosity, I just don’t have any answers for you and I kinda don’t expect much honestly... half my family is pretty much convinced now I’m infertile.” 

“Pffttt… I am sorry that is so … that was mean of me. I guess my biology scientist side is kicking in.” 

“It’s a typical reaction. I’ve kinda learned to live with it. I’ve gotten all sorts of reactions really... that’s probably one of the nicer ones.” 

“The reason I laughed is because males don’t stop producing sperm unlike females making eggs so yah you are good to go. Unless you messed with some magic or radiation you are ready to make a family.” He only shrugs.

“No one knows. I mean, it has happened before. I had an uncle who was sterile from birth. He never could produce an heir for some reason, not even with magic. It was weird. They just assume I’m like him I guess.” Sarah stopped before they got into the pizza joint.

“Jero, let’s say for some reason you are infertile it doesn’t mean you are not worthy of someone loving you for you. I am still wrapping my head around that myself but it is true.” 

“What’s the point of having a mate if you can’t give them the next generation? That just... it’s cruel.” 

“Where were you during the birthday party? That little girl didn’t belong to no one… Sans and Frisk took her in and made her part of their family. Those kids… they have no one.” 

“That’s life, I guess... if they survive they’ll be stronger for it.” 

“You are stronger for it.” Sarah said rubbing his arm gently.

“Remember life is not all about kids and stuff it is about what we can do. I didn’t think I would make any impact on life and today… I proved myself wrong.” 

“I guess I’m glad you could, but you know... lizards clan up... and those that can’t help the clan are left behind.” 

“Make a new clan then. Screw them. We can be the clan of misfits.” 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why not? Is there a law against it?”

“Even a clan of misfits deserves a strong leader.” 

“You just can’t let yourself be happy for one moment there.” 

“I’m just telling you what I know... what I’ve been taught... I guess it’s different for you.” He didn’t seem bothered really. 

“I didn’t want to be a scientist until I read Gaster’s books but I knew in my life I wanted to help others. It is something I really liked, the feeling of doing something that doesn’t require any reward. It is a great feeling. Then… I did something really stupid. I can’t remember a lot of my past because of it. I know I been depressed and angry because of it. It sucks knowing that my previous self may have came up with the best theory but at the same time the journals I found… they were of dark times. I guess what I am getting at is that… it ain’t over until you are dusted until then… just keep trying even if everyone says otherwise. I mean I am still walking around in this ugly ass bikini that Spot bought so that I would look disgusting and I am okay.” Sarah walked into the pizza place and ordered dozens of pizzas and had them delivered. She even requested that the pizza place make dozen of the cookie pizzas.

“It’s not that bad.” He said after a moment. He’d let her do most of the talking.

“I kinda got too worked up there. Sorry.” She admitted as they sat down at the table for a moment.

“I wanted to make you feel more comfortable and here I am making it worse probably.”

“I think you just needed someone to listen.” Was the response after a quiet moment.

“Maybe. I don’t usually have someone willing to hear me out. I enjoy your company still. We will leave in a moment. Do you want anything from here?” 

“No, I’m good thanks.” 

“Come on then. Thank you guys for delivering. I appreciate it.” The guy didn’t mind as Sarah promised a huge tip for them delivering plus she gave the cost of the pizzas already. She walked with Jero back curious why he was acting so off. He followed behind her, a couple steps behind actually. It seemed sort of natural, well, at least to him anyway.

“Well we are back. I guess you can go back hanging out by the pool. I think despite how ugly this outfit is I am going to go for a dip. See ya.” 

“Bye.” He dipped his head a little as he spoke and wandered back to where he’d been sitting earlier. When the two returned, Gaster was getting a slice of pizza, or one of the ones that remained from the original order. He wasn’t picky when it came to pizza.

Sarah kept to her word and went swimming. Seeing Jero was off on his own again, Gaster decided to go sit with him and speak with him a bit. Spot came over and squished Jero over to sit with Gaster as well. Gaster gave her a look that said ‘don’t do that.’ Jero, on the other hand, didn’t even so much as grunt at being shoved over.

“Hello! Oh he is fine see here I will make it better.” Spot kissed Jero’s cheek.

“See all better.” 

*You’re making it worse.

Gaster remarks as Jero had jolted back from the simple gesture. Very much confused.

“Sheesh. I am sorry.” 

*You do not know how to interact with a raptor. 

“Nope, but I kissed one now.” Spot said with a tease.

*That was very nearly an insult to him. They do not take such things as lightly as we do.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Spot tried to be serious a little.

Jero just ducked his head and mumbled something before retreating, causing Gaster to sigh.

“What? I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

*Not according to you. Raptors have a clan hierarchy... you waltzing over here, without an invitation or even proper speaking protocol... for them... was basically saying that you were his superior and he had no rights.

“What is he like a prince or something? I mean Sarah waltzed him out of here and no one thought twice about it.”

*I imagine she regretted doing that when he probably spoke with her on the matter, seeing as how he was fine when I approached him. You were obviously not watching what I was doing.

“Fine! Fine. I fucked- … I screwed up. I will make amends.” Spot got up and wanted to apologize.

He grabbed her wrist before she got far.

*Don’t, not until you actually know how to do it properly without making it even worse.

“Ow… you are slightly hurting me.” He released the grip. He had not meant for it to be that tight. She rubbed her wrist and sat down again.


	15. Chapter 15

*My apologies, I do not know my own physical strength anymore.

“It is fine. I got it coming to me anyways… I will go near him… not so near and let him know I won’t bother him anymore. Is that fine?” Gaster sighs.

*If you want to do this right you will have to say what I tell you to.

“You know I won’t be able to do it correctly so I think it is best to let me fail and he can be upset with me but not with you. You don’t deserve this.”

*I am trying to help you. Honestly. You’re almost as stubborn as she is.

“Fine, I will do it. I am not like Sarah though.” Spot says as she waits for the instructions.

It wasn’t complicated, as she would soon find out. Gaster instructed that the proper way of approaching when simply wanting to talk with one was to do so slowly; for an apology, it wasn’t just that, but also to give a slight bow of the head before speaking. The words had to be gentle, but also to the point.  She went up to him slowly almost too slow but she did as she asked and bowed her head.

Jero had been watching one of the children when he’d caught sight of her, his head turning slightly; in indication, as Gaster has said that in their culture meant ‘i see you’ and was an acknowledgement. She wasn’t perfect as she kept her head bowed as she talked looking at the ground the entire time when speaking softly.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you by kissing your cheek. I am childish. Forgive me?” With all the noise it would be a miracle for anyone to completely understand her especially her looking at the ground the entire time.

“I see. You are forgiven.” It was simple, to the point, Much as her words had been. He was still a little on edge, which was why he had been so to the point... like if he had been speaking with someone of his own species.

“I kinda interrupted you and Gaster. If you like I will leave you two alone if you want to talk?”

“Do as you wish. I am enjoying the sun.” Spot nodded and walked away but kept an eye on Gaster who soon enough made his way to him instead. Spot sat nearby, close enough to catch a bit of the conversation over the sound of the children nearby but not all of it.

“... well, but I do not understand.” Gaster shrugged a little in response.

*Sometimes - ... but it is not something I fully comprehend.

  
  


Spot was flustered as she couldn’t understand fully what was going on.

“... feel like a third- ... i mean.” Gaster nodded a bit at that.

*... better than then. It is good that you- ... out.

To this Jero shrugged a bit then glanced over as the children waved at the pair. He bobbed his head, a sort of way of waving back, which he couldn’t likely do well since his forearms were so much smaller than anything else about him. Not small enough to be useless, just hard to see against his body and were the clothes not tailored to his size the sleeves of his shirt would have been a little saggy on him. Sarah got out of the pool and walked around watching Gregory and Julia having fun on the water slide.

It seemed that most everyone was enjoying themselves. Gaster and Jero both got up and Gaster handed his friend an empty plate then helped him choose what to eat among the newly delivered pizzas; about that time most of the children had retired from playing to get some food and something to drink. 

“Mom, dad this has been… the most epic day ever!” Julia said with a huge grin.

“good to know.”

“Should we tell her the news now?” Frisk asked Sans.

“don’t see why not.”

“You got me a pony!” Julia was so psyched for a pony she didn’t get. Sans laughs.

“well, now that is a thought but i can’t say that.”

“Julia come here…” Julia came up to them close so that she can hear Frisk and Sans clearly.

“You know how you feared the humans taking you away from us?” Julia nodded and glanced at Sans fearing the worst as she thought today was too good to be true.

“You guys decided to give me up. Is that what is going on?” Tears already welding up on her face.

“no, we’re not giving you up. ever.”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry. No, we got the paperwork finalized we officially own you by human law. You are our daughter.” Frisk was joking a little bit by saying owning but Julia didn’t care as long as it meant that she got to be with them and she tried to hug them both at the same time.

“no more worryin’ about people bothering you about being part of our family.” He put an arm around her as she hugged Frisk.

“Exactly. We are family. You were always our family. It is just more paperwork to say you are our family now.” Julia snuggled close to them.

“we love ya bunches princess.”

“I love you dad and mom. I love you guys so much. I … I never want to be away from you two.” Sans smiled and kissed his daughter’s head gently.

“we’ll always be here for ya.”

“Whenever you fall we will always pick you back up. We promise you that.” Julia nodded.

“we’ll be here to support ya too, in whatever you decide to do when you get old enough.”

“I want to be a racer now. Sarah is so fast... zzzoooomm…..”

“heh, well she’s kinda built for that but if you want to be a racer when you get older i’m sure we can figure out the details, until then you just have fun.”

“Exactly, we just want you to relax and just enjoy yourself.”

“as a kid it’s your job to learn, have fun and grow. you leave the rest of the stuff to your mom, me and the rest of us adults.”

“Okay, I love you guys! I am getting myself some PIZZA!” Julia ran off with that as Frisk couldn’t help but laugh a little. Sans chuckled a little himself.

“Top priorities. Food… then everything else.”

“part of bein’ a kid.”

“Speaking of kids.” Frisk rubbed her belly to ease the kicks a little.

“little tyke gettin’ frisky in there huh?”

“Not that kinda frisky but I am always around you.”

“i can’t imagine how you’d get that kinda frisky anyway with no one else in there.” He chuckled.

“Oh I think you want me to tell you this.” Frisk came close to his ear and whispered.

“I know something can get in there to make me frisky.” He flushed in response. She chuckled as she kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss gently; there was no doubt in his mind at the moment that he just kept falling deeper in love with her every day they were together. She was the precious treasure in his life he hadn’t ever dreamed to have.

“I will cut the cake!” Undyne said with a roar as she summoned her spear.

“W-wait Undyne!” Alphys stammered.

“LET’S NOT! SANS SAID HE WOULD CUT IT!”

“The cake mocks me by standing there being so precious and delicate. I will serve it up and make it know to be defeated by me.” Undyne said about to stab the cake interrupted by Gaster.


	16. Chapter 16

*Undyne, please curb your personality as captain and wait for the cake to be cut like everyone else. I wish to eat it, not wear it.

“SANS! CUT CAKE NOW OR I WILL FINISH IT!” Undyne yells.

“sit down sushi. i’ll cut it.”

“I can cut it if I wanted to …” Undyne summoned a tiny spear and scratched the frosting a little before Sans interrupted her.

“not into kid sized slices with that. even if it is smaller.” Sans replied as he had gotten up to go over to the cake. He picked up a dulled knife that was specifically for cutting cakes and began to carefully cut into the cake so that the pieces were small enough for children and others that followed were large enough for the adults.

“Kids line up for cake.” Sarah announced as the kids didn’t listen and crowd around Sans like hungry vultures.

“okay, okay, settle down, there’s more than enough for everyone.” He put cake on plates, with his magic handing out the various plates to the eager children with forks so they could dig into it when they found their seats again. Then he’d also set some bigger slices onto places for the adults. Gaster waited closer to the end before snagging two pieces, one of which he placed in front of Jero.  Toriel went around and talked to most of the kids and she made an announcement.

“Okay children what do we say to Mrs. and Mr. Gaster for opening this party and for the birthday girl who shared it as well.”

“THANK YOU!” Several different voices of different ranges some more enthusiastic than others. Julia was flushed and didn’t know how to respond to the thank yous.

“glad ya all had fun. thanks for coming.”

“Well said Sans.” Frisk didn’t know what to add as Julia was with the group eating her cake having fun. Gregory went up to Julia and handed her his gift. Julia opened it up excitedly and saw it was a Barbie veterinarian.

“S-so what do y-you think?” Gregory asked nervously as Julia turned and hugged him tightly.

“I love it. Thank you Gregory. I really like it.” This caught him off guard as he didn’t expect her to call him by his name and he hugged her back.

“she’s got him wrapped around that little pinky of hers...” Sans mutters to Frisk softly with a chuckle.

“I wonder how many parents she will end up having?” Frisk mutters back with a smile.

“nah, she don’t see him that way... probably never will. we’ll have ta keep an eye on her when she hits 13... she’s already tried datin’ him once. who knows what she might try then if she gets it into her head he’s hers...”

“Oh lord. Do you think she will actually date him when she gets to be 18 or so?”

“if she still sees him as she does now... chances are high she’ll try.”

“I am not feeling so good about that.” Frisk said watching the pair.

“we’ll see when the time comes, don’t overthink it now.”

“That is a HUGE age gap though… I mean ours is not much is it? I mean I am 21 again… and you are 6-7 years older. I think.”

“six, almost exactly. but g ain’t as old as he acts sometimes. i’ve figured he’s a lot younger than he lets on cuz he doesn’t wanna be treated like the pup he actually is. there’s... only currently seven years difference between ‘em.”

“So they are really not much different in ages. Oh lord in heaven. That could be our future son in law. That would be a interesting story.”

“like i said, don’t overthink it yet. but yeah it would be... heck of a story to pass onto the kids... i can almost imagine it now, me tellin’ ‘em how i incarcerated one of the family.“

“The husband killing the mother and other relatives. I can’t believe how that will go over.”

“and i finished the job, unknowingly. yeah... that’s one whopper of a story alright. though watchin’ him with kids you wouldn’t think he’d be capable of it eh?”

“I know. That is the scary part. He looks so normal but we know the truth and ever so often I forget what he had done until he gets upset or angry and it all comes back to me.”

“yeah, but at the same time... i get why he did.”

“I do too. He has every right in monster law to get retribution if … the Judge wasn’t involved. I can’t be truly to upset with him but it is like watching a tragedy unfold though. I wonder if she will forgive him knowing the truth later on.”

Gregory let Julia have her fun as he walked away feeling a deep pride and accomplishment of making her happy. It was seeing her smile that made it worth it as he joined Frisk and Sans seeming to be distracted by their own conversation. Sarah came up to the table where Gaster and Jero were sitting.

“Room enough for a wet cat?” Sarah teased as she asked for a space. Jero nods to her.

*I would make a comment on that but that is not fit for young ears.

Jero stared at Gaster as a flush crossed his features. He got the joke.

“Pfffttt… I imagine not.” Sarah laughed understanding what he was saying.

“R-really b-boss..” He fumbled badly.

*Relax Jero. Remember what I told you before we got here.

“Right... sorry.”

“No need to apologize. It is intimidating when you are in a group you don’t know.” Sarah said, eating cake.

“It’s j-just... this is all new to me. I’ve... n-never been to anything like this. We um... don’t have these things in the clan... so... um... the only parties are hunting... so to speak.”

“I would recommend not mentioning that line in front of humans they might associate it with a certain group that hates a racial group.”

“M-maybe, um, well the party is j-just a group nowadays that g-goes to the store... in a-ancient times they’d g-gather food.”

“Pfffttt… the great hunt is on. I spot it… the ferocious Tony the Tiger I heard he is GREAT.” Sarah laughed a little.  He glanced around suddenly before realizing it was a joke then shook his head a little, the alertness that had been there a moment ago disappearing.

“Oh.. um... yes... I suppose.”

“Did I offend you? I was just kidding around.”

“No... I just... there’s some instincts from ancestral days... makes normal communication... to outsiders... difficult sometimes.”

“Oh, umm… let’s see I don’t think Spanish will help here nor Latin.” Sarah was trying to think of a way to make things better.  He just smiles slightly, attempting to reassure her it was fine, Gaster seemed a little surprised when Jero seemed to emit a soft crooning sound. He had heard it on rare occasions. It was his species way of conveying calm, comfort, safety.

“I guess my multiple languages will go on standby. Jero mentioned you guys met at his college. Why were you at a college Gaster?” She felt calmer so she didn’t feel the urge to pursue it further with the languages.

*I didn’t know much about hiring positions at the time and I’d done some internet research on the types of jobs that go into a spa. I was searching various campus grounds for places that taught the skills I needed for my spa.

“May I apply there? I think it can be fun especially knowing I will know someone who works there.” Sarah smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

*Technically two, and what kinda of position were you thinking?

“I can do anything with mental health. I think Yoga would be great and maybe some group therapy or inspirational talks too. Yoga for sure… oh I know exercise routines. Okay, I will admit I have no idea what happens in spas.” Gaster chuckles.

*While yoga can be relaxing, I don’t think the talking part will be an asset. Spas are for physical relaxation.

“Then yoga and stretches. I can do. I also know several soothing meditations as well.”

*Meditation is a great way to relax. That is good.

“I can’t wait to apply.” Sarah says with smirk.

*It would definitely be an interesting... alternative.

Jero titled his head briefly to one side but did not inquire.

“Alternative?” Sarah asked wondering what he meant. Spot came around and made her way over. Gaster would have given an idea of what he had been meaning except that he noticed Spot was around. The identity of the Judge was a closely guarded secret; even from family that were not immediate so instead he opted to not respond. Jero shifted his head a little in the same gesture as earlier, indicating he knew she was there, observing her this time though. Spot covered Sarah’s eyes.

“Guess who?” Sarah didn’t react as the first time she attempted on her, which earned her scratches on her face. Jero pulled his head back, it was a signal of being inquisitive as he watched this interaction.

“It is my great uncle back from the grave.”

“WHAT?” Spot removed her hands from Sarah’s face as she huffed a little.  Gaster laughed while Jero merely slightly tilted his head to the side.

“Spot. When did you get here?” That just made Gaster laugh all the more. That was too good of a joke. Jero didn’t seem to understand it though.

“I can’t believe you can laugh at that lame of a joke. It wasn’t even funny.”

*It was well timed.

“Relax Spot. Kids remember, tonight you can chew me out but right now keep cool, calm and collected.” Spot sighed as she glanced at Jero and nodded her head and kept it bowed.

“May I sit at the table with you guys? I want to make sure Gaster doesn’t get taken away by Sarah. I knew I should have slipped catnip in your drink.” Catnip would have gotten her high and like humans with marijuana experience similar symptoms but it is highly addictive.

“Not cool Spot. You know it is illegal for feline monsters to utilize it. Cats can’t get as addicted to it as feline monsters.”

“I... do not understand.... Is he your mate?” He seemed a bit confused. Spot smiled and sat up.

“I like you Jeno. You can clearly see how me and Gaster are meant to be. I made a mistake and-“

“Not at a kid’s party Spot.” Sarah said glancing at all the children running around.

“I wasn’t going to swear. Gaster and I had s-" Sarah covered Spot’s mouth and that is when they locked eyes.

*I am not her mate. Though she seems to act like it at times.

Gaster amends.

“He should be my mate though… Sarah here is trying to steal him away from me.” Spot was trying to think of ways to hurt Sarah.

“I didn’t steal any mate. Please Spot. Not in front of the children.”

“Why? It is not fair that Gaster can be with you. You wouldn’t appreciate him or treat him as good as I will.” Gaster pinched his nose bridge... he knew there was a reason he’d cut things off....

“We are not doing anything crazy Spot.” Spot crossed her arms and looked away.

“It is the fact he doesn’t like you in that capacity in any way. Yet, you pursue him like you still have a chance. He won’t even give me a second chance and we had sex. Plus, he probably feels sorry for you as you “needed this”. You should find a monster at your speed like Gregory or Jero here.” Sarah sighed.

“I am glad you took my lessons so seriously to blow them off the moment we are in the presence of several children. I am just glad Sans and Frisk can’t hear you. You should apologize to Gaster’s guest Jero. He doesn’t know us and he deserves more respect than what you are showing right now. The only reason I am not going to rant and rave on you is because I know what you are going through and the feelings you are feeling. It doesn’t mean you should treat me like that or Gaster’s friends.”

“I… I- sorry. Sorry Jero. Sorry Gaster. I will just listen. I promise I won’t make a scene again.” Sarah smiled at that. She didn’t get an apology but she didn’t care as long as the guest and Gaster got their apology. 

*I think I’m going to get some more lemonade.

Gaster said after a moment. Spot might be nice to be around but her ignorance could be such a pain too... Jero seemed unable to make up his mind on how to respond, he was just sort of staring at the two. After a moment he ventured to ask.

“Is... this what they call a cat fight?” 

“Pffftt…” Sarah started to laugh as Spot looked at Jero.

“Sorta but no.” He tilted his head to one side, he genuinely did not know. 

“No?” 

“A cat fight is usually a lot more violent. With feline monsters it is more extreme.” Sarah explained.

“I see. Then... what do you call that?” 

“It is a ‘I am right’ match.” Spot said, crossing her arms. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

“Hmmm... I don’t think you really understand the doctor as much as you think Spot. After all... if he certainly was meant to be your mate would he already not so be? Thus making the point of that match right now invalid?” 

“Oh he just doesn’t know it yet. We were going to be mates but I told him no. So I regret that decision-”

“If you told him no. Then I fail to see why you are trying to stake claim now. You are... hmmmm... a hatchling like? Not in appearance of course.” 

“Ouch, yes she is. Did that burn Spot?” Sarah said while Spot glared at her.

“It is true. Sarah has a theory which I don’t think it is true, that my soul is immature since it is technically new. So I am … showing my age through my soul.” 

“No, she is quite right. Age shines through soul... that’s how I know how old the doctor is.” 

“Still, I am more experienced than Sarah is.” Spot said with pride.

“You are.... How do you usually put this.... Hmmm no... He is out of your league.” He fumbled a little bit with it before looking at Sarah to see if he had said it right. 

“Is that the proper wording?” She didn’t have time to really respond as she dived in front of him catching Spot before she tried to gouge out his eyes and there was a true cat fight. Sarah needed to get her out of there before she killed him. Gaster returned in time to pull them both apart with a bit of magic.

*That is QUITE enough.

He says sternly.

“She started it. While he did actually.” Spot clarified while Sarah was catching her breath.

*I do not care who started it. Most of us are adults here and we do not engage in such acts around children without vital due cause!


	18. Chapter 18

“I…- Sorry Gaster.” Sarah apologized not trying to explain that she didn’t want to participate in the act but was dragged in by Spot.

“You have no reason to be mad at Sarah. I simply stated a fact it seems that Spot did not like... thus that was her reaction.”   
  


*Regardless, such things are unbecoming of any grown monster. 

“I believe she was attempting to shield me... for some reason."

“You said I was out of his league. YOU FILTHY-” Spot was about to swear when she glanced at Gaster. Gaster gave Spot a hard look. He’d had quite enough and was very much tempted to say his friend was right, but held his tongue. She was riled enough.

“It doesn’t matter. I should have pushed her out of here. I just couldn’t do it fast enough. I hope the kids are not too upset.” She can see the kids seem to stay away from the scene.  Most of them were kinda staring, not sure what to make of it.

“Hmmmm, they seem alright, but are staying at a wise distance to stay away from any backlash.” Jero says and gets up.

“I believe I have overstayed my welcome. Gaster... if you do not mind, I would like to return to the nest.” 

“I am sorry that your first time with the family was… interesting? I hope you don’t think too harshly of us.” Sarah apologized on behalf of Spot as she rolled her eyes.

“Perhaps only of one in particular. It has been a pleasure to meet you Sarah-ni.” He says with a dip of his head before he got up and went to speak with Frisk and Sans, bidding them, as well as Julia, a farewell.

“Gaster you forgive me right?” Spot went over before he was about to leave. 

*I’m not the one who needs to forgive you. 

He replies in an even tone, waiting for Jero to finish his goodbyes to his hosts.

“Your opinion is the only opinion that matters to me.” Spot muttered. 

*Hmmmm, that’s a shame.

Jero returned soon enough.

“I am ready when you are.” Gaster nodded and took hold of the offered arm and the two were gone. Sarah held Spot back making sure she wouldn’t try to grab Gaster’s arm as they left and when they left Spot glared at Sarah.

“heck of a cat fight was over there.” Sans muttered to Frisk, he’d caught the tail end of it as his father had separated the two.

“I am glad none of the kids got hurt.” Frisk saw how close it got to couple of kids and she thought it could turn really ugly fast.

“yeah, wonder what riled her up.” Gregory came over and resting against a lamp post nearby.

“I heard the whole thing. Spot was mad angry about how the miniature t-rex thing said Gaster was out of her league and next thing I saw is Sarah dived in front of the new guy and Spot trying to kill said guy but instead started to scratch Sarah up. I swear teens.” 

“Aren’t you a teen?” Frisk asked and Gregory flushed.

“W-who told y-you? I am basically an adult. I been an adult for many years now. My parents needed me to work to help support the family.” 

“i mentioned it, calm down g. and for your information, that was a raptor... he might look like a small t-rex but i wouldn’t say that near one’s hearing. they’re an easy to offend lot, and if you offend an alpha you’re as good as dust.” 

“Another species I will, at the end, offend.” Gregory shrugged. 

“eh, it’s not hard to get along with ‘em if you’re polite. there’s a few minor traditions they have, but most aren’t hard core traditionlists like Jero was raised to be... and he’s the runt of his clan... so what does that tell ya about his siblings?” 

“That if they gather together they will make up a rainbow?” Gregory snickered as he couldn’t help himself. Frisk rolled her eyes but found herself let out a little laugh. 

“Now… Gregory that was mean.” Frisk said with a smile.

“Overall I think the party was a success though.” Julia ran over to Sans and Frisk.

“Mom, Dad, is it possible to give my new friends the remaining cake and ice cream? I would give them gifts but it is my birthday and that would be weird.” 

“yup, you can do that hun... and no g. they’re almost three times as big. raptors ain’t small numbers and they are carnivores by nature.” 

“To be honest that is the first one I ever saw.” 

“Are you talking about grandpa’s friend? He seemed nice. Shy though. He wouldn’t swim with us.” Julia remarked.

“I think he is shy sweetie. If he is Gaster’s friend though he is probably a good monster.”

“I know that mom. He has a pretty clear soul but very dim like Sarah’ soul use to be. Grandpa has been teaching about soul types it is very interesting.” 

“is that right? didn’t know you got that far hun.”

“I want to be like the best soul reader ever. Though… I don’t know what good it will do.” 

“well, if that’s what you want you can be it... and there’s a lot of uses for it. comes in handy for me.” 

“Like when mom is angry or happy? It doesn’t work like that dad.” Frisk started to laugh.

“I have a way to let your dad know I am mad. If I don’t let him in our bedroom he knows I am mad.” 

“there are other ways to tell that sort of thing, but i mean like you can tell when someone is lying.” 

“That is cool. I want to learn that.” Julia said jumping up and down.

“Not today sweetheart. That comes in time. Go give your friends cake and ice cream.” Frisk didn’t want her little girl to grow up too fast.

“Awww…. Okay.” Julia ran off and started to give the remaining cake and ice cream away.

“She is going to be some princess someday.” Toriel commented as Marshall and Elizabeth helped Julia with the task. At first she seemed to shy away but she quickly let them help her and they pointed over at the table where there was a brand new bicycle was waiting for her. 

“yup, she’ll be a good one too.” 

“MOM! DAD! DID YOU SEE WHAT GRANDMA AND GRANDPA GOT ME! I GOT MY OWN SET OF WHEELS!” 

“which means ya gotta learn to ride it.” He hoped that came with at least a helmet.

“They got me a unicorn helmet, too! I never rode a two wheel bike before this is going to be AMAZING!” Julia went over and grabbed the helmet putting it on and jumped on the bike. She lacked the experience to balance on a two wheel bike so about 10 seconds later the bike wobbled and started to fall over. One skin scrape later she laid on the ground starting to cry as the family came over to see if she is okay. Sans kinda figured that would happen.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” Frisk asked trying to look at the wound. Julia held her knee as she cried.  Sans went over towards the group, just behind Frisk.

“okay princess, told ya that you have to learn to do this... but let’s see if we can’t patch ya up first.” 

“I b-brought a m-medical kit in c-case something like this might h-happen. Not the bike but y-you get it.” 

“thanks al, but i think all this needs is a bandaid and some ointment, nothing too serious.”

“I g-got that.” She pulled out a massive first aid kit that could easily solve most hospital problems and brings it over. Sans wrapped his arms gently around his daughter while Alphys got out the items.

“That hurt…” Julia said between sniffles.

“yeah, i know... falls tend to hurt sweetheart. but it’s part of life, it teaches ya stuff sometimes. and with practice you’ll get the hang of it.”

“I didn’t break the bike did I? It is a pretty bike.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“nah, it’d take more than a simple fall to break the bike. those things are pretty sturdy. a few falls won’t hurt it.” 

“Is She Okay?” Papyrus asked as he looked over.

“I think I am.” Julia replied and just when Alphys found what she needed Papyrus grabs all the medical items and begins to wrap up Julia like a mummy.

“I Will Fix Her Up.” Julia started to laugh after Papyrus finished as she was covered head to toe in white bandage gauze. 

“Look I am a mummy. Where is my daddy?” Frisk laughed at that one.

“Classic jokes never get old.” Frisk said with a smirk. Sans chuckled.

“indeed not. but i think ya got carried away bro.”

“I Just Want To Make Sure She Is Safe. She Is Precious Right?”

“I know I said we can’t be rough with her Paps but… I meant like no tossing her around. You kinda went to the extreme with the bandages there.” Asriel commented as Julia started to pretend to be a mummy and the kids started to play keep away with her.

“yup... and like any kid she’s off and runnin’ with it.” Sans chuckles.

“You got to admit that kid can’t be kept down long.” Gregory chuckles as Frisk nods.

“I think she gets it from you two.” Frisk smiled at Gregory.

“Thank you but I think that is all her there. That little girl is always moving. I tell Sans stop giving her miracle grow but he says not until a flower comes out of her head.”

“Sans I Thought You Were Smarter Than That To Think Plants Would Grow Out Of Humans.” Sans snickered.

“I hope the kids enjoy their to go presents from the kingdom.” Toriel says softly to Sans.

“When I visited to the foster places I noticed the beds were… not very up to snuff so while the kids played I ordered as many twin size beds from around the city to remove their old mattresses and to replace it with a new one. It is the least I can do since I can’t adopt all the children here.”

“i’m sure they’ll enjoy it.” All in all the party was a complete success and Julia hugged her new friends exchanging information to contact each other. Frisk was very happy how it turned out.

“Don’t Worry. Our Gift To You And Sans Is Us Cleaning Up The Mess. Besides I Know Sans Is Lazy Bones When He Isn’t Pregnant And With Him Carrying He Has To Be Even Lazier!” That wasn’t actually true, but he wasn’t going to argue since he’d just be told to sit down anyway because he  _ was _ carrying. 

“Just to let everyone know I didn’t volunteer I am doing this because I get to compete against Papyrus who can clean the fastest.”

“Is it a race? If I win will you let Gaster know I did the most?” Spot asked wandering with a spark in her eye.

“Sure, why not?” Sarah said thinking if this motivates her to help than so be it. Gregory was picking up Julia’s belongings and gifts bringing it over to Sans to put into his cell for easier transportation.

“Do we have to go home?” Julia asked Sans tugging at his shirt. It was getting late and she was clearly tired as she rubbed her eyes.

“yeah, can’t sleep here. no beds, plus all your stories are at home.” He gently picked her up.

“you have a good time playing with the others?” 

“I did. I had a lot of *yawns* fun. Even if my knee hurts and *yawns* can’t perform a perfect dive yet.” She nuzzled into his arms.

“good.”

“I love you dad.” 

“love ya too princess.” He kissed the side of her head as she nuzzled against him. Frisk took some pictures of her two of her most favorite people in the world. She went over and showed the pictures as Julia started to drift off to sleep in his arms.

“Is this what we will have to do with the twins when we want them to sleep. Rent a whole water park?” Frisk joked showing how cute they are together in the photos. They left together to go home. It was one of the best birthdays that Julia had and that would be one of many to come. Sans chuckled in response.

“We are lucky.” Frisk muttered as they head home. 

“yeah.” 

“Do you think the girls will kill each other by the end of the night?” She was referring to of course to Sarah and Spot though Undyne tend to get heated so... Sans only shrugged in return. Who knew? At least now that Sarah was mobile she could at least escape Spot on her own if need be.  That night everyone returned and Spot looked like a mess.

“I did a lot of cleaning. Now Gaster should appreciate me more.” Spot exclaimed as Sarah shrugged. That was not how that worked, Sarah knew that, but she wasn’t going to argue the point obviously. Gaster hadn’t actually reappeared after giving Jero a ride home.

“Maybe.” 

“I am so tired. I think I am going to go into a coma for several years. Wake me up then.” Gregory exaggerated as they head off to their respective rooms. Sarah wondered when Gaster would text her the time and exact coffee shop they would meet at for their date. She also wondered if she would see Jero if she applied at Gaster’s place as well. Sarah decided to send a quick text to Gaster in hopes to find out the details but she hoped it wasn’t too in his face. She was so nervous about texting him that in fact she looked at several dating books just to make sure it was okay to send one text. She was yelling at herself saying. _ This is crazy. Normal people text all the time. Spot texts Gaster with  _

_ ease. I can do it too. Okay Sarah LETS DO THIS! _

After several typing and rewriting and figuring out what the perfect line to say she finally decided to go with…

Sarah: Hi

Sarah flopped in bed so upset with herself as she couldn’t be as fearless as her counterpart was. Spot laid on the next to her.

“What are you doing?” Spot asked curious at why Sarah seemed upset.

“N-nothing. Just playing a game.” 

“What game?” Spot asked casually as she saw Sarah close the chat app. On a normal day she could think of several games that she would be playing on her cell like solitaire, Words with Friends, Angry Birds, and more but at that moment she blanked.

“Texting Gaster are we? Sending something naughty? With me in the bed? That is pretty rude you know.”

“I didn’t send anything gross. I just said hi. SEE!” She showed the phone to Spot.

Gaster: Hello. I did not expect you would still be up at this hour.

The text popped up as Sarah was showing Spot the text.

“OOoohhh… let me have it.” Spot tried to take the phone away as Sarah read the text.

“Hey, wait no.” Spot nabbed the phone and text Gaster.

Sarah: Nah, it is me the better one XP I stole the phone from her. 

Gaster: Please give that back. I imagine she wants to know the time we’re meeting.

Sarah: Yeah, she keeps saying he is going to think I am saying gross things and stuff like that. I don’t get her.

Gaster: I can’t say I blame her for that considering your first time sending things over a phone. 

Sarah got the phone back after a bit and finally sent a text back.

Sarah: Hi, it is me Sarah again. I didn’t mean for Spot to take my phone like that. I was wondering when we are meeting up for the coffee and where it is at? Oh, and typically I wouldn’t be up this late. We just got back from cleaning up Julia’s party. ^_^

Sarah added a small smiley emoji and thought that was very flirtatious of her. Spot saw the emoji and text and laughed.

“That is all you sent him. Give it to me let me show you how to REALLY text someone.” Spot grabbed the phone and ran off into the closet preventing Sarah from getting the phone.

Sarah: I am now super dirty but not as dirty as my thoughts for you Gaster.

“Spot, please tell me you are not sending texts that will get my date canceled. I don’t want Gaster to get the wrong impression of me.” 


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah: I think I will take a shower and wash away all the filth that is sticking to my fur. I hope you enjoy that image Gaster -_^ X3 XP. 

There was no response to that. 

Sarah: Come on sugar teeth. Text me please.

“How boring. He must have fell asleep after reading your lazy text.” Spot hands the phone over to Sarah who looked at horror at the texts Spot sent. 

“Seriously! This is just mean. Hopefully he doesn’t think less of me for what you just did.” 

“No, he won’t because that would mean he actually would have to think of you.” That was a nasty burn and Sarah stormed out of the room and went to sleep on the couch.

Sarah: It is me. Sarah. This is actually me not the one sending all those nasty things. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that. I think you must be asleep. I don’t blame you. I am sorry if the beeping of the text kept you awake. I hope your friend is okay. Jero or is it spell Gero? Sorry if I spelled it wrong. I am not sure. Well I took too much of your time. Good night Gaster.

The words Spot said was already stirring in her head repeating themselves.

Gaster: 9:30a I’ll meet you at Muffet’s.

Sarah: That is two or three days from now?

Gaster: 3 and I did not fall asleep. I simply was waiting for her to get bored at the lack of response.

Sarah smiled and chuckled a little.

Sarah: I appreciate you saying that. She has venom that sometimes pierces through my armor.

Gaster: Honestly, it’s rather annoying ... like dealing with a hormonal teenager. I believe your theory on the whole “puberty” thing may have some merit just due to her way of thinking. Most adults do not think such things nor have such a short temperament.

Sarah: I found out before I met her and when you met her she was very curious about the world like a child. It is now progressing through the teen staged.

Gaster: And very nonplussed about not wearing things around the opposite sex.

Sarah: Do I dare ask how you know that?

Gaster: A routine examination the first time, just to get her sense of well being after you awoke... Believe me, it was not an experience I expected nor was one that I easily handled.... Even being the ever professional.

Sarah: It had to be a shock. I can honestly say that has not happened to me.

Gaster: That’s putting it mildly.

Sarah: Should I add that to my bucket list? Find hot guy willing to let me touch his bare chest… Pffftt..

Gaster: No. I would not add that to a bucket list... more like to a ‘life goal’ list. It could happen in a less... embarrassing scenario.

Sarah: I imagine. 

Gaster: I think... part of why I acted the way I did originally was - at first - out of pity. What she had to go through likely at the hands of... him... does not bear thinking on and certainly at times has left me with more lack of sleep than I wish. That he is still alive is a mystery.

Sarah: Gaster, there is no shame to admit that you and her felt something for each other. I don’t know what and for how long but it is still special. I will admit though I am kinda of a romantic… so it might be in my head.

Gaster: Well, yes... but admittedly it was far too late when I came to my senses... It wasn’t right to begin with.

Sarah: I wasn’t right to yell at you like a buffoon because I was jealous. You were right I knew nothing about you really. 

Gaster: Maybe not, but it did help get me thinking because I began to realize my situation and how.... Immoral it was. I don’t know how I hadn’t saw it before... maybe I was just that desperate after all these years... and that is shameful.

Sarah: No, it is not. To feel wanted and needed is natural. She desperately looked for that in you.

Gaster: It wasn’t just that though, I took advantage of something I should not have. She was basically a child... even if she wasn’t physically a child it does not excuse that... moment of stupidity.

Sarah: True, I still won’t judge you for that though. I know we all make mistakes.

Gaster: I think you’re the only one who wouldn’t. I get enough of it from everyone else it seems. 

Sarah: Really? I thought for sure Alphys would be kind or Sans or Papyrus… Papyrus for sure.

Gaster: I didn’t say they were cruel... just that they have most certainly judged me for it... and there’s just a sense of that always there. Even if you can’t really see it.

Sarah: The invisible ties that bind. 

Gaster: Exactly.

Sarah: I hope that one day if they are the monsters I think they are. That they will see past that. Gaster, I hope, you can look past it yourself. You don’t have to forget it or say it is all good but realize that it is not the end of the world. I have to remind myself that a lot. I guess that is why I pay a therapist. 

Sarah: I think admitting seeing a therapist was giving away too much info.

Gaster: No, I think it’s a step in the right direction if you need the help.

Sarah: I mean. It might appear I am a little quirky or something to you. That is what I mean but I am glad you understand. I will see you in a few days. I think I will talk to Frisk and maybe she can help me find a dress or a nice outfit. I look forward to our date. Good night Gaster. Sweet dreams. 

Gaster: Goodnight Sarah.

With that she curled up on the couch and slept soundly.  The next day Sarah nervously approaches Frisk and pulls her to the side.

“What is wrong? Is everything okay Sarah?” Frisk asked as Sarah whispers.

“I got a date with Gaster and … I don’t know what to wear.” Frisk smiles gently at Sarah.

“I think I can help you with that. Let me tell Sans and we will go shopping. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds great. Thank you Frisk.” Sarah said gratefully. 

“Just… don’t let Spot know about it. She will probably try to ruin it for me somehow.” 

“Sans, I am going to go clothes shopping. Is that okay? Will you drive me and Julia to the mall?” Frisk yelled as Sarah waved her hands like that might get Spot’s attention. It didn’t as Frisk has been talking all day yesterday about going clothes shopping with Julia since she found out that they are in the clear to do it without being chased by cops and more.

“Oh do I have to… I rather play with my new doll then go clothes shopping.” Julia whined a little.

“It is okay I will just go by my lonesome self unless… oh Sarah would you kindly keep me company.” Frisk knew her daughter wouldn’t want to go so asking Sarah now would seem more natural.

“Uhhh… Sure. Does Sans or Jul-“ Frisk was waving her hand to shush her. 

“hope ya have fun then.” Sans say as he walks in with a cup that had some nutrients for the baby.

“don’t forget to take one of the bars though just in case you get hungry. that way you can feed the baby.”

“Thanks for the reminder sweetie. I think I might enjoy the food too if it didn’t taste like chalk.” Frisk laughed.

“that’s why i prefer to drink it.” He says, chuckling as he sipped his.

“might be sour, but that’s better than one of the other options... since we know how picky baby is.” 

“It is better than losing one of them. That is what I keep telling myself.”

“me too.” He smiled a little, he did not particularly enjoy sour things, but the baby seemed to.


End file.
